<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iron Inovator by IronWriterPog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787322">Iron Inovator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWriterPog/pseuds/IronWriterPog'>IronWriterPog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam 00, Iron Man (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kirishima Eijirou Has One For All Quirk, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWriterPog/pseuds/IronWriterPog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku was labeled quirkless his dreams about being a hero seemed unreachable until one day he meets man old man who explains an old comic to him. There he gains hope but will it be enough? How will an old mecha anime effected his new goals? learn more and then some here in The Iron Innovator.<br/>also on Fanficton and wattpad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: My hero Academia all all related characters are owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha. The Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise and all related characters belong to Sunrise. Iron Man belongs to Marvel and Disney.<br/>Author's note: This is my first fanfic so I'm still learning. Warning grammar was never my best subject.</p><p>Prologue</p><p>It had been a week since Izuku learned he was quirkless and all his dreams were shattered that day. The doctor and Kacchan had both told him he could never be a hero that he should just give up. Over the past several days it was as if even the world shared his pain with constant clouds and rain. Izuku sat in his room wondering 'What am I going to do? I want to be a hero but I'm quirkless. Could a quirkless person become one if they tried hard enough?' His thoughts were interrupted when his mom opened his door.<br/>"Izuku honey I'm going to the flea market do you want to come with?" She seemed sad . It hurt seeing her like this so with a genuine smile he said "Sure!" The ride wasn't long, maybe only a few minutes.</p><p>Inko had hoped to get Izuku out of the house a bit, maybe some fresh air would cheer her baby up. She chose this flea market because growing up in the countryside she learned some things are just better if they are made by someone who loves what they do, and who knows something might catch Izuku's eye.<br/>Izuku had got permission to look around on his own as long as his mom could still see him. Nothing here had caught his attention, there were a few all might figures but they were only the new ones and he already owned all of them. Maybe he wouldn't find anything today, knowing his luck as of recently he wouldn't be surprised if he broke something then his mom would have to pay for it. He had started looking at the old comics that he sometimes read when something caught his eye. A stack of comics nicely bound together with a discount. Upon further inspection it looked like an old marvel hero but he never heard of "The Invincible Iron Man". 'Was it some kind of robot? But why Iron Man maybe some kind of A.I.?'<br/>"Nope he's no robot, just a flesh and blood human in a suit of armor he made himself." the older man behind the counter said. "What does he have some kind of quirk that helped him?"</p><p>"Nope that character was created in 1963 and appeared in Tales of Suspense #33. Unfortunately I never did get my hands on it but I was able to collect most of his stuff. He was a genius but in today's view he would be deemed quirkless, but that didn't stop him. Hell His character even kicked off a large movie franchise from what I've read." The old man seemed almost happy to be speaking about this. The discount was probably because this 'Iron Man' had no powers so no one really wanted to buy these comics. 'Quirkless just like me huh' "I'll be right back I've got to get my mom real quick!" Izuku bowed and ran to his mother. "Hehe looks like I helped someone again, not bad Stan."<br/>"It's right over here mom! It's called Invincible Iron Man. He's quirkless just like me but the old man said he still became a hero!" Izuku was jumping for joy. This was the first time Inko had seen her son so happy almost like the last week never happened. "That's great honey! Grab them and I'll pay for th...Dear there's no one here, maybe he went to the restroom?" A woman came up to counter "Sorry about that I had to use the ladies room. What can I help you with today?"Inko was caught off guard but quickly caught herself and said "Oh uh yes I would like to buy that discounted bundle of comics for my son. If I'm not being rude did you have someone helping you? My son said an old man had told him about the hero in them."</p><p>The woman looked puzzled "No maybe it was another customer that knew a bit about it. With the 50% discount that will come to 3000 yen."<br/>"I guess that could explain it. Here you go." Inko hoped to meet whoever had helped her son but no big deal. Izuku was happier than he had been in a while.</p><p>AN: fixed some spelling mistakes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A friend is made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 1</p><p>One Year Later</p><p>It had been a year since Izuku had regained hope in his dream. He was going to be a hero, it would just require extra steps and the first step is to study and improve his knowledge. He would stay after school everyday reading any science, math, and mechanical engineering book he could find in the library which wasn't a lot for an elementary school. On his way home one evening he saw Katsuki and his 'friends' ganging up on a pink haired child.</p><p>"Hey get off that swing it's mine!" *Boom* "Ha ha ha look at those eyes they're so weird!"</p><p>"Hey knock it off!" His legs had just moved on their own and before he knew it he had gotten in between Katsuki and the kid. "You shouldn't push others around Kacchan, that's not very heroic!"</p><p>"Huh and what would a quirkless bookworm like you know you useless Deku!" Katsuki was angry now. Thae quirkless nerd thought he could play hero, he would show him his place. "Get him!" Izuku tried to fight back and even got a few good hits in but he was overwhelmed. Katsuki ended it with a blast "Hmph I hope you learned your place. Lets go, I'm bored."</p><p>"Are you ok I'm sorry they hurt you because of me." Mei said crawling over to the green haired boy that had tried to save her. "I...I'm ok. You weren't hurt were you?" he had asked. "No just a little shaken up let me help you up." She assisted the boy up to his feet. "Thanks, I should really get home. My mom will start to wonder where I am." The boy started to turn but Mei caught him by his arm "No! You're hurt I live just around the corner, let me at least get you some bandages for saving me."</p><p>Before Izuku could argue this Pink haired girl had started dragging him towards this house with a garage attached to it. "Mei honey why are you back so early...Oh my goodness what happened to this boy? Shu get the first aid kit!" the middle aged woman with the same pink hair as Mei yelled as she rushed over towards Izuku "Are you okay how did this happen?" Izuku was caught off guard "U-u-uh i-I'm ok. I just uh fell dow…" "He saved me from some mean splody bully!" Mei interrupted Izuku before he could finish. "Well then thank you for helping my baby young man. Let's get you patched up. What's your name?" A tall broad shouldered man in a pair of overalls with a first aid kit asked. "I-I-Izuku Midoriya sir." Izuku had never been thanked before it was new and actually made him feel better. "Well Midoriya this is going to sting." And sting it did.</p><p>"Do you know your phone number? So we can inform your parents where you're at they must be worried." Sara Hatsume asked as she finished cleaning up. "Oh yeah it's XXX-XXX-XXXX. I should really get home now though my mom will be worried." Izuku answered, getting ready to stand up. "Nonsense, sit back down we'll tell her where you are so she can come pick you up. Just rest for a bit. It's the least we can do for you little hero." said. Mei came bouncing into the room "Izuku I'm about to watch my favorite show. Do you want to watch with me till your mom gets here?" Izuku couldn't say no she looked so happy "Uh sure. What's it called?" Mei started dragging him towards the living room at full speed "It's called Gundam 00. It's about a group of people piloting the large robots called gundams, and they are trying to end all conflict. The mechs are pretty far fetched, nothing that big could move that fast but all that fancy tech gives me so many ideas for my babies plus the storys not half bad!"</p><p>Izuku had enough time to watch two episodes with Mei. She wasn't wrong the story wasn't bad and what interested him the most were these so called GN Drives they seemed to be the power source to these 'Gundams'. His mom had arrived halfway through the second episode and was talking to Mei's parents. "Ok sweetie it's time to go say goodbye to the Hatsumes and thank them." His mother came into Mei's room at the end credits. "Thank you very much! Have a good night." Izuku bowed and was about to leave till Mei spoke up. "This was fun. Do you want to come over tomorrow? We can watch more and you can tell me about this Iron Man you spoke of." Izuku would like that he looked up to his mom with a pleading look. "'Sigh' Fine but only if it's ok with her parents and be home by dinner time." Inko just couldn't say no to that look and Mei would be a far better friend than that bully Katsuki Bakagou. "It's fine with us Mei doesn't get out much so she doesn't have that many friends. It would be nice to know Mei had such nice friends as your son. Sara Hatsume confirmed. Mei jumped for joy and hugged Izuku "Yay we get to see more of each other! We're going to be great friends, I just know it!" The adults giggled at that sight while Izukus face flashed a shade of red 'this was the first time a girl other than his mom had hugged him'. This would be the start of a great friendship. Izuku just knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Going to a certain Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 2</p><p>It's been so long since he had a friend. Mei made him forget about he was quirkless: he had asked her father for pointers on building things but Mr. Hatsume just laughed and said "I only know how to fix cars. If you want to learn how to build some invention ask Mei she was born with a wrench in her hands you know." Really? He had no idea. "Mei you invent things as well?"<br/>"Of course I told you that the day we met. Wait as well? Does that mean you do so as well? What have you made? How many inventions have you made? Can I see them?!" Mei had that look in her eyes that she only got while talking about gundam. It kinda took Izuku off guard. "Not really, I'm not allowed to use tools without my mom's permission after I kinda took the rooster apart and couldn't put it back together. But my goal is to get into UA's support course." He was worried she would be upset but Mei was off in her own little world. "Ah ok. Hey look at these I'm making these google to help zoom in even further aren't they beautiful?! Same, I can't wait to see what kind of tools they have. I'll be able to make so many cool things. No scratch that we will make so many great things together!" Mei's quirk was that she could zoom up to a kilometer but overuse gave her a headache and if pushed her eyes would start physically hurting. 'Mhe must be working on those goggles to assist with seeing farther. Maybe they would help with smaller wires and screws.'</p><p>"All right, let's work our hardest to get into UA together!"</p><p>Six months later</p><p>"Mei get down!" Izuku grabbed his friend as the small sphere she was working on started to spark and exploded. "Heh if you keep saving me from explosions I'm going to think you want to be a hero." Mai looked over what was left and just signed "Looks like the outside is still good but the inside is ruined." Ever since they finished season one Mei had been trying to build a haro this was the third time she would have to start over. Izuku knew that wouldn't stop her, she kept taking hits and kept standing back up. "Yeah I did want to be a hero but I was diagnosed as quirkless so it's impossible, or so I thought till I learned Iron Man is quirkless but he still became a hero. I just have to work harder and the UA support course is my first step." Mei was angry "Whoever said you can't be a hero because of that doesn't know you. You saved me from those bullies and you save me today you are a hero. So now let's get back to work and prove them wrong!"</p><p>"Yeah you're right!" Izuku would make his dream come true but first he would make sure Mei had her Haro!</p><p>Six months later</p><p>Izuku's skills had increased greatly in the last year thanks to Mei. His dream no longer felt like an impossibility as long as Mei was with him. It was like any other day he had finished school and was heading over to Mei's he had brought some of his Iron Man comics today for them to read. Mei had really been getting into them lately, she loved all the gadgets Tony made but didn't care for all the women he surrounded himself with said 'They took too much time away from inventing'. He didn't disagree; he couldn't see how Tony got any work done constantly flirting with those women. He got to the Hatsume residence and went straight to the garage to say hi to Mei's dad "Hello is Mei back from school yet?" Unfortunately Mei and him went to different schools. It seemed like the Hatsume's lived just outside of the line for Aldera Elementary so Mei went to the closest one .<br/>"No but she'll be home in a few minutes Sara has made some snakes for you kids so go and have a cookie while you wait for her." Izuku bowed and went inside putting on the green slippers that he tended to wear when not helping mei invent. "Ah Izuku it's so good to see you Mei should be home shortly. Would you like some tea while you wait?" greeted him as he came in. "A-A-Ah I don't want to be a bother." Mrs. Hatsume just chuckled "Don't worry it's no bother you're Mei's friend and you're kinda like a son we never had." "Thank you ma'am."<br/>"Oh Izu you're here already! So I knew we had decided to read comics today but a girl in my class gave me these. Want to watch them?" Mei had walked through the front door and showed Izuku two movies, Iron Man and Avengers. "That's awesome! I'd love to watch them." Izuku knew of these movies they had affected the later Iron Man comics and he was excited to see them. As Mei started Iron Man she decided to ask the question that had been bugging her."How do you plan to be a hero? Are you planning on making some kind of support gear to assist you?" Izuku knew this question was coming sooner or later so he decided to come clean "I want to build something like the Iron Man suit. I know it will be tough but with the resources at UA I should be able to pull it off. I have some ideas on the power source but I've got to do more research into that. You'll help right?" He didn't know if she would laugh at his childish dreams but even if she did he wouldn't stop. "That's amazing! Yeah UA has some of the best resources. We will pull this off and show all those bullies their wrong about you!" Izuku sighed knowing that no matter what him and Mei were in this for the long run "Thanks Mei. Now lets watch these movies!"</p><p>Five years later</p><p>It had taken two years of hard research but Izuku was certain the paper he had turned into a recruiter for an exchange program to I Island would get him a spot. The Properties of Baryonic Decay Byproducts and how to use Them as a Fuel. Mei's eyes lit up when he said why he was doing research. Building a real life GN Drive would require the most advanced tools in the world and I Island was the place for that.<br/>"Izuku Midoriya please come to the principal's office. I repeat Izuku Midoriya please come to the principal's office." the school speakers sounded. As Izuku was excused he overheard a conversation "he Bakugou what do you think the principal wants him for." "Maybe he's being expelled for being worthless" "I don't care whatever happens to that damn nerd he's beneath me and he knows it, now pay attention you extras class is still going."<br/>The principal was sitting at his desk with a wide smile "Ah our brightest mind please have a seat. I'm sure you're wondering why you are here?" This was odd since none of the faculty had treated Izuku this way before. "Thank you sir. Yes you are correct I am curious. Am I in trouble?" The principal just chuckled and handed a paper to him "No on the contrary it's great news. We just got this in the mail from I Island you and a student from Nabu Middle School have been selected to be the two exchange students to join I Island Academy for the next 3 year. It's a great honor for our school so I wished to personally congratulate you. You'll be leaving next week. Be sure to show them what the genius of Aldera Junior high is made of."<br/>The next week just flew by in a daze. Everyone in his class was shocked then started congratulating him but he could see Bakugou was fuming. However because Bakugou wished to get into UA it was obvious if he did anything to Izuku now he would kiss that opportunity goodbye. Mei was ecstatic at first until she heard he would be gone for three years. "What am i going to do without you? We were supposed to go to UA wait never mind you'll be back barely in time to apply. That's good-but who's going to help me make babies now?!" Izuku chuckled lately Mei had started calling their inventions 'babies' . It was awkward when she said it in public but he knew what she meant. But she was right, three years was going to be a long time and Izuku felt an odd pain in his chest when he thought about how long he'd be away from her. "Yeah as you said three years is long but I'm sure they'll let us visit family or allow family to visit us during holidays so we might still be able to see each other. And when we do I'll spend all my time making uh babies with you. Even if they don't I'll keep in touch I promised my mom I'd call her bi weekly to keep her updated, we can do the same." Mei felt a weird pain in her chest and had tears in her eyes knowing Izu would be gone for so long but hearing what he said helped her, then she thought of something and told him to wait right there. "Izu take Haro with you please. He'll miss his father if he's gone for so long and it would be like a piece of me is there with you." Mei handed him the orange Haro they built together so long ago, it only had a few lines of dialogue it knew but still she was right it would be like she was with him.<br/>Before he went through the security gate his mom hugged him and then mei did as well which startled him "I'll miss you my Izu." Mei said it under her breath but he heard her. "I'll miss you too." He said before letting her go and walking through the gate.<br/>This would be a long flight he wondered if the other student was here on the airplane. They would have to sit together during the flight hopefully they weren't like Bakugou. He looked around and found his seat and he guessed the other student. "Hello i'm Izuku Midoriya from Aldera Junior high it's a pleasure to meet you." The slender student looked up at him and smiled "The pleasure is all mine I'm Ribbons Almark from Nabu Middle school I'm looking forward to working with you these next three years."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>I Island</p><p>The flight took several hours but they were finally here the center for some of the most advanced technology I Island. Planes were not his favorite uncomfortable seats on hour long trips. At least he had someone to talk shop with Ribbons. It turned out that he was going to I Academy because of a machine that produced a clean form of nuclear energy. Izuku had immediately spoken of his theories on using the power of decaying Baryon Particles as a flue, Ribbons was fascinated by it and theorized that energy is harnessed properly and connected to a reactor could be an infinite power source. But the issue was generating enough particles, If connected to a stationary object like a building a particle generation furnace would be able to power it indefinitely but say a plane jet or some form of transport it would be a few days to a few hours of power before it had to recharge.</p><p>I Island was everything they hoped for and more. They had an hour before they were supposed to meet the headmaster at the academy so they got to see the sights like the many man made lakes and the gardens where some rare endangered flowers were preserved. But what caught Izuku's attention the most were the business district where some of the top support companies made their home and I Academy itself. Izuku couldn't wait to see Mei's reaction, god he hoped they allowed family and friends during holidays.</p><p>"Hello you two must be the new students. The headmaster sent me to pick you guys up and bring you to the office. I'm Melissa Shield but you can just call me Melissa." Izuku jumped at the sudden appearance of Melissa but Ribbons just chuckled and spoke up "Hello Melissa it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Ribbons Almark and my jumpy friend here is Izuku Midoriya." "Hey! U-uh yeah I'm Izuku Midoriya it's nice to meet you. Um if you don't mind me asking are you perhaps related to David Shield?" He really hoped he hadn't offended her. "Ah yes he's my father. Almark-san, Midoriya-san we should be heading towards the office come along i'll give you a tour of the campus as we walk." Melissa pointed out things like the dorms they would be staying for the next three years, student labs, classrooms, and the library. After a few minutes they came to a pair of stained oak doors. :Sir I brought the new transfer students."</p><p>"Please come in." The door opened to reveal a man with darkish grey hair and a white lab coat. "I'm Professor Andre Feinish. It's a pleasure to meet the two genius' from Japan. Please have a seat." The room was grand massive bookshelves on one side and a chemistry station on the other side. Ribbons and Izuku took a seat "thank you./Wow this is an amazing office!" Prof. Feinish chuckled "Thank you. Now down to business, Welcome to I Academy where some of the brightest minds are molded to make a better tomorrow. You two were selected for two reasons: the first beginning the amount of effort you put into creating new safer forms of power and the second being the compatibility of your projects. Mr. Almark the byproduct of your machine is Baryonic Particles correct." Izukuk had a feeling he knew where this was going. "That is correct. I'm assuming you wish for Midoriya and I to work together as his research is in making a machine that can use those particles up to a decayed form to generate power. Midoriya told me of his theories already." A wide smile formed on the headmasters face "It's so great seeing what the younger generation can do. You are correct, if we could use your reactors as a charging station for 's machine we could revolutionize the clean fuel industry. All we need is an engineer to make your goals a reality."<br/>Ribbons and Izuku got dorms right next to each other and were given a day to adjust after the flight. Izuku was excited but nervous at the same time this was a make or break situation. Either he is able to make a real life GN drive and use it to power the suit he and Mei were going to make or he couldn't and he would have to go back to the drawing board. Thinking of Mei he brought out his phone and sent her a quick text about the events of today. He knew she would freak out about his lab partner because he had a mini freak out as well but just sharing the name of the villain in an anime didn't mean he was said villain. After she asked about visits on holidays which made him realize he had forgotten to ask, Oh well sleep now ask later.</p><p>One Month Later</p><p>Turned out that the engineer that was going to help them was Melissa. Out of the three that were working on this project only one had a quirk. Ribbons had an intelligence quirk that's probably how he had guessed the headmasters plan. I Academy was a whole new beast when it came to classes, if Izuku had to compare the two Aldera was like an elementary school while the Academy was a university. He hadn't had a lot of time between working with Melissa and Ribbons and school work to chat with Mei and his mom. All their conversations were too short in his opinion and he had started to miss the smell of oil he had gotten used to while inventing with Mei. At least he Haro to keep him company. He wondered if he could give Haro a better brain it could increase its language capabilities and if he wanted to maybe give him small manipulators so he could help around the lab.</p><p>Second month on I Island</p><p>He was right the brain had helped Haro and with the manipulators it was like having an unofficial fourth member on their team. They had begun on the first proto type of Ribbons and Izukus' project. It wouldn't be done for a few months but the progress so far was promising. Izuku had begun to get to know his partners a little better. Melissia had wanted to be a hero like her uncle: she wouldn't say who he was though. When she learned she was quirkless that dream had died but in its place was a dream to follow in her father's footsteps and make gear for the pros. Ribbons had idolized heroes but as of recent he saw a disturbing trend that even Izuku saw form. Heroes become heroes for fame and money and he disagreed with that, like Izuku he thought heroes should save people to inspire them not for fame but because it was the right thing to do.</p><p>"No Melissa listen I'm not saying All Might is a fraud I'm saying since he became the public's symbol of peace more and more young people are becoming heroes for the wrong reason. All Might is doing it because a hero should do what's right and help people but he's set off a chain reaction that has created vain indifferent heroes." Just another day another argument about All Might between Ribbons and Melissa. "Stop Fighting." the soccer ball sized assistant chanted. "Haro's right guys if you keep fighting we will never get this done by the timelit the headmaster has set for us."</p><p>"But izuku, Ribbons doesn't understand how hard being the number one hero is. All Might probably wants to fix that way of thinking but he's constantly fighting against villains and the media." Melissa only called him by his first name when she was pouting. "Maybe you're right Melissa. All Might is my idol ever since he said everyone could be a hero. I've taken that to heart. But Ribbons has a point. I've told you about my old childhood friend Bakugou. He has a great quirk but before he got it he was kind, a little rude but kind. Ever since he got it he's grown arrogant and self centered he only wants to be the best because they inflate his ego hell before I left he kept talking about how he'd be one of the richest heroes. Now come on the casing won't make itself." I tossed her a wrench and started work on the outer housing unit of the reactor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Christmas on I Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twas the night before Christmas when all through the dorms. Not a creature was stirring, not even a Haro. "IZUKU!" or so i'd like to say but what could you do about Mei. "Mei come on go to bed it's 1 am." Izuku groaned as he rolled out of bed to get to the door before mei woke the whole floor. He had just got off trash duty when Ribbons, Melissa, and him accidently set the common room couch on fire. How did they know the prototype GN Drive would spontaneously combust when sat down for a second. "I'm too excited I just got here a few hours ago but I want to explore this whole island!" Mei was jumping up and down. "Hey hey I promise I'll show you around tomorrow. There's going to be a small fair so let's go to that as well ok." Izuku tries claiming Mei down to which she nods. "Do you want me to walk you back to the hotel? It's pretty late." Figuring even though I Island has great security a girl shouldn't be walking alone at 1am "Yeah can you tell me how your project is going as we walk?" Izuku agreed and started walking her back. "..and so the couch caught fire! Melissa was rushing to get the extinguisher and Ribbons had to hold me back from tring to grab the prototype . Needless to say, we were in a lot of trouble and had to spend many nights without sleep to rebuild it."</p><p>Mei was laughing but quickly had a serious look on her face "thanks for walking me back, but Izu don't ever do something that dumb again you could have gotten hurt. What would I do if my best friend and best workshop partner got injured and couldn't work any more?" Izuku was taken aback from this scolding "I'm Sorry Mei I wasn't thinking I just didn't want all that work to go to waste, but you're right it was reckless I'll be more careful." Mei hugs izuku which causes him to turn a light shade of red. "That's good to hear. You shouldn't take those risks till you have your suit top back you up. I'll see you tomorrow for when we open presents and you can take me on that tour you promise." She quickly rushes inside not knowing why she got so protective over him but that hug Izuku was working out she could still feel the muscles he had.</p><p>Ribbons was outside waiting for izuku with a warm glass of milk. "Here drink up you need your rest for your little date tomorrow." Izuku turns red at that and exclaims "It's not a date she's just a dear friend of mine I haven't seen these past few months." "heh Whatever you say lover boy let's get back to bed." "Ribbons!"<br/>The morning came fast after that he went to visit his mom and Mei at the hotel they were staying at to exchange presents. His mom gave him a new notebook for his quirk analysis while Mei gave him some of the Iron Man comics he hadn't collected as well as some new tools. Izuku was happy to have some new comics to read and gave his mom a bracelet he had made to help her use her quirk better all it would do would increase the range at which she could pick up objects. "Mei I know it must be tough all alone without haro or me so I thought why not fix that. Mei I introduce Haro 2 he's got all the same upgrades I gave Haro so he'll be able to help you around the workshop. Till I get back anyway. Just a few more years Ribbons and I are making great progress on our projects, don't worry I'll meet you in UA ok." It's a classic light green Haro but slightly bigger than the one they built together. "Thank you so much Izuku. I can't wait till your Back and we can make so many awesome babies together!" Inko gasps and Izuku starts freaking out "She means inventions mom! Mei calls our inventions babies!"</p><p>After that Izuku takes Mei on a tour of I Island starting with I Academy and showing her the lab where he works with Ribbons and Melissa. After talking about how Ribbons reactor will be like a charging port for the GN Drive they quirky continue on going through the business district and Izuku shows her where he goes to relax when it's been a hectic day. The garden. He had taken an interest in it when they first arrived when he saw some flowers thought to be extinct. Following that they spend the rest of the day at the fair.</p><p>"You know Izuku this has been one of the best Christmases I've ever had." Mei had told him while sitting on a bench outside of the hotel. "Yeah same here. We normally see eachother every Christmas but this year it feels different. I'm glad I got to spend it with you." Blinding Mei with a classic Midoroyia smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the start of their second year in I Academy. They had made a successful prototype and had improved some flaws in it as they went on. Izuku Had started training mostly in martial arts and some swordplay. He justified it by saying there would be times I would not have my suit with me and if he was caught with his figurative pants down he would be in trouble. Ribbons had joined him a few weeks into training and other than the obvious reach difference Ribbons quirk let him find openings in almost every spar they had. It was good training and he got to know Ribbons more as well. Ribbons wasn't like most; he never saw quirkless people as weak or disabled maybe that's why it was never awkward around him.</p><p>"Hey Ribbons what would you say if a quirkless person wanted to be a hero?" Izuku knew Ribbons would probably read into that question but he needed to know the only other person who believed in his dream was Mei. "I think he would need to work harder than those born with quirks. Perhaps take up a project he hopes would help him achieve his goal? But more than anything work on his confidence." Ribbons had that damn smirk that said he fully understood what was happening. "Well you caught me. Yeah the GN Drive is a step in my plan. Confidence eh? I'll work on that when you and Melissa stop your little 'will they won't they' game." Izyku couldn't help himself. He had noticed that lately those two were staring at each other when the other wasn't looking.<br/>"Let's put a pin in that for a second because I have a question. Why? With your skills you could become the next David Shield so why a hero? Is it due to some admiration to that overblown buffon All Might?" Ribbon's eyes had hardened lately; his criticism of heroes seemed to revolve around the Symbol of Peace. "Well I won't say no All Might is my hero. I want to save people like him; but now there's more. I want to change the views of quirkless people. I want to be a hero they can look up to, to say no matter what your quirk is or if you're quirkless as long as you want to help people you can be a hero." Izuku knew some would see his dream as unrealistic. Ribbons Just nodded "So how do you plan to do that?"</p><p>Third year</p><p>'There they go again. Do they really think no one knows?' Izuku watched as Ribbons and Mellisa snuck off for the umtenth time. He didn't mind because the project was almost done. They deserved some time alone and anyhow Prof. Andre wanted to talk with him about something. 'Might as well get this over with, I haven't set something on fire for a few months so I don't think i'm in trouble.' He reached the same old oak doors he had come to fear. It wasn't that Andre was an angry fellow it just felt like he had disappointed a father like figure whenever he was sent there for some misdeed or accident.</p><p>"Hello Sir what is it you wished to speak to me about?" Andre set some papers down and waved for Izuku to sit. "Your time here is almost over correct?" Izuku just nodded "And you're still set on going to UA even though you could start a support company after graduating here?" another nod "Alright I had to try to convince you to stay but you're set on this goal.I feel I know why so let me say good luck I hope it goes well."</p><p>"Is that all?" Izuku asked. "No I would like to make a deal with you." Andre said getting a folder. "What kind of deal?" Izuku was intrigued but warry. "The council wishes to have access to your GN Drives. I've already got Ribbons consent to use his reactor." This was serious with this he'd be backed by I Island but was there a catch? "Sir we only have six functional Drives I'd be glad to let them have three of them but I wish to keep three for myself, is that alright?" Izuku wouldn't just hand over all his hard work that easily. "That should be fine. With Melissa and Ribbons staying here the council will just have them make more if or when needed Oh and one more thing. Thank you." Well that was odd. "Sir?" Why did the Professor thank him? "Well I can't get into too much detail since she wouldn't like it but let's just say something happened in Melissa's life before you boys arrived and I took her in so thank you for being her friend." Weird, did something happen to david? Maybe Ribbons knows something I'll have to ask him some day.</p><p>The Return</p><p>"Have a nice trip home and say hi to Mei for me." Melissa hugged Izuku goodbye.</p><p>"Here's a recommendation to the support course. You'll be the first I Academy recommend student." Andre handed Izuku the forms stating he would be in class 1-H.</p><p>"Good luck." The last exchange with Ribbons was brief. They had some heated words the other day concerning heroes but they knew if either was in trouble the other would have their back. "Thanks."</p><p>The flight back only took five hours this time since I Island had floated closer to Japan. Izuku picked up the steel carrying case and walked out into the lobby and was nearly knocked over by a pink blur. "You're back, how was your last year? Sorry i couldn't visit last christmas family stuff you know. Is that what I think it is?! Let me see please!" Mei was shooting questions a second. "Calm down, it's nice to see you to Mei. It was good kinda hectic since we needed to finish the project. No worries I had Ribbons and Melissa to keep me company. I still can't believe they thought their relationship was a secret everyone knew hell Justin won the bet saying they'd get together during our Third year. I honestly thought Ribbons would wait till graduation. Yes and no not out in public these are going straight to UA." Izuku had to hold the case away from Mei. "You can see them when you pass the entrance exam ok. Think of it as a prize." Mei's eyes lit up "oh right that's next week! Izu you are going to love what I plan to show off during it. Come on, the workshop awaits!" Mei pulled Izuku out of the airport while Inko just watched with a smile. Izuku was happy to be home and to be just a few steps away from his dream. 'Had Mei always been so cute'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Exam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last week flew by Izuku told Mei about all the awesome things his friends and him did, from messing with nanomachines to studying under some of the top hero support techs. He couldn't assist Mei on her babies that she had planned to show UA due to rules of the entrance exam, so for the most part he tinkered on small projects and read comics. He had to take the exam for the recommended student's but because he was in a support course he was allowed to skip the physical exam. He saw three of the recommended students that piqued his interest, one was a girl with a black ponytail and she was the only one to complete the written exam mere seconds before him. The other two seemed to be powerhouses. There was a boy with bicolored hair who controlled ice and fire and the other was a rather tall black haired boy with great control over wind. He also learned that around ten months ago a sludge villain had taken a pink skinned girl as a hostage and a black haired boy had tried to save her. If All Might wasn't there they might have died. That boy was a hero risking his life for someone else. Hopefully Izuku could meet him some day.</p><p>The day of the exams came for Mei so Izuku offered to bring her 'babies' and see her off at the gate wishing her luck. "Huh better not be here for the exam nerd." the angry sandy blonde porcupine named Katsuki scuffed as he walked by. Izuku just shrugged "I'm already in, I got in via recommendation from I Island. Well good luck Katsuki." He ran off to go walk around while he waited for Mei. The Entrance Exam usually took an hour or two depending on what course you applied for. General studies took an hour while the hero course took two. Knowing Mei and her tendency to show off her babies Izuku figured he had around an hour and thirty minutes to waste. He could check out some of the bookstores but Izuku wanted to be active so he planned to jog to Takoba beach and back. He had heard someone cleaned it so he wanted to see for himself.</p><p>It was a nice day not too hot but not cold either so the jog was enjoyable. The beach was beautiful now he couldn't remember a time where there wasn't trash all over it. 'Guess we lost our free part store. At least the public gets a nice beach to enjoy. You win some you lose some.' All these thoughts flowed through Izukus head as he jogged. It was nice being back home, I-Island was beautiful but there was something special about Musutafu. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss Melissa and Ribbons, maybe they could visit some day.</p><p>Mei was nervous this was make or break it she had to show her babies to UA and explain how they would assist. The written test wasn't hard, just some simple math problems and hero questions. What should she show off her hover soles, the wire arrows, or the capture gun. "Applicant Mei Hatsumei please report to room 19C we repeat Mei Hatsumei Room 19C." 'This is it Mei, I can't let him down can I?' She thought as she made her way to the room.</p><p>"Welcome Hatsumei I'm Maijima Higari but you may call me Power Loader, the head of UA's support course." A lanky man with a yellow excavator claw as a helmet said. "Hello Power Loader sir it's a pleasure to meet you Izu speaks highly of your skills 'but then again he speaks highly of all the heroes'." Mei bowed to the man she had to convince to let her into UA. "Well thank you Miss Hatsumei. What do you have to show me today? 'Who's Izu?' " He sat patiently as Mei dug in her box. "'Uh where is it? Oh here it is. Is it loaded… Yup' Here it is the Mei Hatsumei special! This baby will assist in captures just point it towards the villain like this. Then fire *bang* and tada on captured villain...er chair in this case. Simple fabric netting right now but with the tools here it can be enhanced with carbon fiber or whatever is needed for the mission. Villains will not know what hit them!" Mei could tell by the way Power Loader was sitting she had impressed him one more push should do it. "See these boots I'm wearing well you guessed right they are another one of my babies! With a simple push of a button *woosh* the fans start creating a hovering effect! Perfect for avoiding foes and for when the ground is too dangerous to walk on! I call these the Mei Hatsume Hover Soles!" A slow clap came from the pro hero. "Simply amazing. If you pass the written exam I'll be proud to call you a student of this school!"</p><p>She did it, she got in well they didn't outright say that but Mei knew she passed the exams. Now where was Izuku? Mei looked around. He should be here. He promised to help her bring back her babies to the garage. There sitting under the tree! "Izuku I did it!" There's no response. A little curious Mei gets closer to hear a light snoring. Napping huh. TO BAD IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE! "Wake up!" Mei jumps onto Izuku startling him awake. "Huh?! What time… Mei?" Izuku's dazed eyes fix on her. "Why did you do that? Is the exam over?" Mei gives a cheshire grin. "Why because I could, that's why. Yes it's over. Now let's go celebrate. I totally got in, I know it!" Mei dragged Izuku to his feet and after a moment for him to stretch Mei started dragging Izuku along with her. "You can flex your muscles later. Tonight we celebrate. My parents probably have a big feast ready, let's go!"</p><p>The Hatsumeis' were so proud of their daughter they had no worry about her failing. There was one thing that had worried them though Izuku's and Mei's cluelessness. But ever since Izuku returned they spent even more time together. To them Izuku was like a son and they knew Mei had feelings for him. Ever since that Christmas she spent over on I Island with Izuku and Inko; Mei wouldn't stop talking about how she wished she was at I Academy with him or Izuku was here with them. Sara looked at her husband "I give it a week and they'll be together." Shu looked over at the two teens messing with Mei's hover soles. "I say a month. Who do you think will make the first move? I'm betting Izuku just look at him that time away did wonders for his confidence." Sara just hummed "I don't know he reminds me a lot of you and we both remember who asked who out don't we dear." Shu hugged his wife from behind "And I'm glad you did."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. the beginning of something great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first day at UA For Izuku and Mei. Mei was excited to use UAs workshop but Izuku highly doubted they would allow access on the first day. He figured it would be like the I Academy where you had to take a safety test to prove you knew standard procedures for accidents and how to use the equipment provided. When they passed the metal doors of the workshop Izuku was prepared to drag Mei to their classroom but she just looked at the door then at him and sighed and kept walking. The 1-H classroom was right down the hall from the workshop. The support class only had ten students the smallest it’s been in years. Higari Maijima sighed “It seems like kids nowadays want to be heroes none of them realize the support companies are heroes in their own right; Mei Hatsumei seems to get it though. Hmm Izuku Midoriya studied at I Academy, developed a new form of energy. I wonder why these GN Drives are detachable from their reactors?” Maijima closed the class roster and waited for the bell to ring.<br/>	“Hello students of UA I am Higari Maijima also known as The Support Hero Power Loader I am the head of UA support course. Today there will be Orientation followed by lunch then we will end the day with a safety test. But first let me set some ground rules recently made as the older classes have taken far too many liberties lately every project must be approved by me, should your project involve materials we don’t have here you must fill out a request form. If you plan to use something you made off school grounds I must first clear it. Any questions?”   Izuku Midoriya raised his hand “Uh may I have your autograph you’re a big inspiration to me.” Maijima was shocked when Midoriya, a student who came in via recommendation from the I Academy, said he was an inspiration to the kid “Uh sure. Give me something to sign and I'll give it back to you after orientation. Any other questions.... No? Ok please make your way to the Auditorium.” Eight of the students started making their way out the door. ‘Eight? Is someone absent?’ Maijima looked around and saw Midoriya pulling a book out of his bag and right besides him was Hatsume working on some kind of blueprint. “Here you go sir I flipped it to your page if you could sign it I’d be so glad.”  Midoriya appeared right in front of Power Loader. <br/>“Uh sure thank you. You may go to the auditorium… Uh Hatsumei what are you doing?” Mei just waved him off “I’m making blueprints. You said we need to get approval to start our projects so I’m making the blueprints for the babies me and Izu will make.” Maijima was amazed by her dedication to her work but the orientation was mandatory for non hero course students and he told her as much he also promised to look over any blueprint she had and inform her of this acceptance or denial tomorrow before class started.<br/>That night-Maijima<br/>	Maijima finished grading the safety tests. Most of the questions were common sense so he wasn’t surprised when all ten of them passed. He quickly turned his attention to the blueprints somehow there were over a dozen. ‘Man she works fast.’ Looking over them he was impressed Hatsumei had some good ideas, some things like the wire arrow would need tweaking to not break the users back but other than that they looked good he was about to approve them when one he forgot slid off his desk and flew over towards a sleeping Azawia. “Oh Shota I’m sorry a student’s blueprint fell off my desk. Sorry if it woke you up.” Azawia grumbled and looked at the paper he was just going to hand it back but something caught his eye ‘Secret project GUNDAM Iron man suit’ “Huh are you sure a student came up with this? It’s rather advanced.” Azawia handed the paper to Maijima to look at. Maijima was taken aback these designs must have taken years to come up with but what would be the power source? ‘Once Izu makes the GN Drive then we can start on this.’ That was Hatsumei’s handwriting. “So that’s why they were detachable.” “Hmm quite intriguing. Maijima approve this design, and have Mei Hatumei and Izuku Midoriya come to see me the day after tomorrow. I’ll be too busy tomorrow.” It was a high pitch voice that came from the top of his helmet . Nedzu was sitting on his head reading the blueprint as well.<br/>Second day<br/>The second day wasn’t very eventful. All of Mei’s ideas were accepted and apparently she left the suit ideas in with the others and the principal was looking over it and wanted to talk to them on the third day.<br/>Third day<br/>	The time of their meeting came. Izuku was stressed out, would Nedzu deny the idea would he be reprimanded for wanting to still be a hero? Would he be expelled for having such idea’s? UA was supposed to be accepting of the quirkless but there was still discrimanation among students. Before mei or Izuku could even knock a high pitched voice sounded out. “It’s open come in you two.” Mei looked at Izuku “Well that’s creepy.” They opened the door to find Nedzu sitting at a small table with a cup of tea and the blueprints in front of him. “Tea?” <br/>Mei looked towards Izuku who shook his head no. “Thank you for the offer but We’ll have to decline for today sir.” Nedzu chuckled and took a sip then waved at the chairs on the other side of the table. “Alright well if you would kindly take a seat so I can talk to you about this.” Izuku and Mei quickly sat down and waited for Nedzu to continue. “Well as you know the support course has got some new rules about what can and can’t be made. Do you know why you two are here?” Both teens looked at each other and nervously shook their heads no. “Well first off I had him approve it. Secondly I had to look up some copyright laws in case we would have to change the design. We are in the clear, the copyright for  both Gundam and Iron Man are no longer in effect. Finally I have to wonder why? These designs are for a more masculine build so I assume this will be for you Mr.Midoriya. Seeing as these say Secret Project I’m going out on a limb and say you aren’t planning to sell these off to a support company so it must be for personal use.” Izuku sat up straight and prepared what he was about to say. “Well sir it’s my dream to become a hero. I wasn’t foolish enough to believe I could just train and study martial arts and I would magically be allowed into the hero course. I stumbled upon the Iron Man comics as a kid thanks to Stan and when I started reading them the idea to design my own suit came to me of course I had to change certain things since it was comics.” Nedzu was surprised to see young Midoriya had planned so far in advance. “I’m assuming one of these changes was the power source. How did you come by this idea?” Mei spoke this time. “It was because of me sir. When we were kids Izuku saved me from a bully and I brought him to my parents to bandage him up. While we waited for his mother to come I showed him my favorite anime Gundam 00. That’s where the GN Drive originates from.” Nedzu nodded he had a feeling something like this was the case. The bully was not something he had expected but he knew how violent humans could be but he would keep that information in case it was needed. “So what’s your plans with this suit? I know rumors of being able to join the hero class if you do well in the sports festival are spreading because well it’s true. Is that your plan?” Izuku was shocked he had heard those rumors long before entering UA but to hear they were true that was something else. “At the beginning it was my plan But now I kind of want to open a support agency as well.” Nedzu nodded and told them “Well there’s still time till the sports festival and if you impress the hero teachers we can talk about this again at that time. Lunch is about to start so you may go I’ll inform Power Loader.”<br/>Lunch was interesting as soon as they got through the line and found a seat the alarms started blaring. ALERT LEVEL 3 PLEASE EVACUATE TO THE NEAREST SHELTER! ALERT LEVEL 3 PLEASE EVACUATE TO THE NEAREST SHELTER! Students started to freak out. Izuku heard a third year say that meant villains had infiltrated the school before crying for their mom. Mei and Izuku were separated in the confusion. Izuku pushed back against the crowd and found Mei Pinned to the wall “Mei! Grab my hand!” Izuku reached out till he felt her grab his hand then he pulled himself towards her. “Don’t worry it will be ok because I am here to keep you safe.” Izuku kept himself between Mei and the stampeding students.  Everything finally calmed down when a stiff armed boy floated above the crowd and said it was the press.<br/>The rest of the day was uneventful. Izuku was voted class rep and they started on their project. When Mei got home she went to her room and she could still feel Izu’s body shielding her from the torrent of students. Her chest felt tight again, she couldn’t stand seeing him getting hurt like that she knew he wanted to be a hero but it still hurt. ‘Could this be love? Maybe I should ask mom.’ “Honey I think you know what it is already. Just be honest with yourself and with him.” Her mom was giving her a warm smile when she asked her what that feeling was. “But what if he doesn’t feel the same way?” Mei was scared it would hurt their friendship. “You won’t know until you confess your feelings. He might not feel the same way but I highly doubt it would affect your friendship. Just between you and me I think he does like you though.”<br/>Day four<br/>“Izu can we talk?” Mei asked sitting down at their normal lunch table. Personally she’d be happy spending all her lunch working on her babies but Izuku wanted to make sure she was eating properly. It was one of the many things that drew her towards him. He was kind, caring, intelligent, and always looked for the best in people. “Uh sure Mei. What is it? Did you have an idea for a new baby?” Izuku was wondering why Mei was being so fidgety lately. She would jump whenever he asked her something. Whenever he asked for a tool or something she’d usually hold his hand till he had to tell her he had the tool. He didn’t mind these things, Mei was well special to him but he was afraid what if she just saw him as a friend would acting on these feelings ruin their friendship? “Well you see when the alarm went off yesterday and you saved me from the stampede I realized something. Izuku you’re my best friend and my hero but when all those kids were shoving into you as they tried running I was afraid you would get hurt or I would lose you.” Mei took a deep breath and continued on. “For three years you were gone. It was like I was missing a piece of myself and when you came back I felt joy. Jeez I’m really bad at this. What I’m trying to say is I don’t want to lose you ever again.” Izuku just looked at Mei. “don’t worry I won’t be leaving again and if I do I want you to come with me. I had Ribbons and Melissa but I Island still felt lonely. That Christmas we spent together made me realize something. I want to be with you forever if possible.” Izuku felt his face heating up had he really said that? ‘Oh god what if she thinks that was weird. What if she doesn’t want to be friends anymore. I don’t want to be alone again after so long.’ Mei’s cheeks felt warm, did he really just say that? Did Izuku beat her to it… no he hinted at it but didn’t say it outright. “Izu I-I feel the same way. I want to be with you as long as possible, forever really. I-Izu I uh I think… no I know it I love you!” Mei yelled causing some around them to snicker she didn’t care; this was her life she could confess however she liked. <br/>	Izuku was taken aback and yet he felt a joy he had never felt before, not when the GN Drive came to life the first time, and not even when Ribbons had told him to become a great hero. “Mei. I don’t know what to say except I love you as well. I was so afraid that if I had said anything you wouldn’t feel the same way and I would lose you as a friend.” Mei leaned over and grabbed his hand “I was afraid of the same thing but my mom said I wouldn’t know unless I confessed Izu.” Izuku swallowed “So does this mean we are…” “Boyfriend and girlfriend? Yes it does Izu.” This was the best day of their lives and it also became a stressful day as well.<br/>	Later that day The hero course 1-A was attacked by villains and the school was put on lockdown. They had to wait in a locked classroom as some of the teachers rushed to the USJ. “Izu do you think we are safe?” Mei was worried the villains would attack here as well with less teachers around. “I think so All Might went with them I highly doubt any villain will escape. Let’s focus on the suit ok?” Izuku needed to get her mind off this. His plan worked and they spent the next hour talking about the suit and whenever Mei would look towards the door Izuku gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. None of the 1-A students were hurt too bad maybe a few cuts and bruises but that’s it. The whole school got the rest of the week off and Izuku planned to spend time with Mei to help her with some projects. Their hectic school life had just begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Calm before the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>The Thursday After the usj</p><p>	The attack on the USJ was all over the news last night when Mei went to bed and it was still on when she woke up. Her parents had been so worried that the villains might have attacked UA as well but Mei told them everything was fine. Mei had to get ready for Izu to come over, they had a long weekend ahead of them. Powerloader had given the ok for them to work on the ‘project’ at home so she wasn’t going to waste that time. They wouldn’t be able to do much but event designing connectors  and getting measurements down would still help. Then there was her idea she had shown Power Loader before they left and got approval. ‘Izu doesn’t need to fight alone I can help as well’<br/>	“Mei Breakfast is ready!” A few minutes later Mei was enjoying some eggs and rice while looking over some notes when her dad spoke up “Mei your mom and I are always here for you, you know that right?” Mei looked up from her notes with a quizzical look “I know dad.” She had a feeling she wasn’t going to like what he was about to say. “It’s just we’re worried dear. You know UA isn’t the only school with a support program and if you wanted to go somewhere else we…” Mei was right. She didn’t like it. “I’m staying at UA!” Her parents were in shock from that outburst. Their faces made Mei feel bad. She felt guilty that she had hurt them but she was angry. Why did they want her to leave her dream school?<br/>	An hour had passed and Izu would be there soon she had to do something he was too smart to not notice the tension. She found her parents out in the garage. “Mom, dad… I’m sorry for yelling but going to  UA has been my dream since I was a kid. I won’t lie I was scared that day but I had Izu with me. He was there for me, he got me to stop thinking about the bad things that could happen. So I want to stay at UA with him.” Shu and Sara looked at each other before Sara spoke up. “We know dear it’s just hard after what happened but if you want to keep going to UA with your crush it’s fine.” Mei felt her face heat up. ‘Crap i forgot to tell them!’ “Umm about that. I-I kinda maybe already possibly asked him out already and we um are kinda dating now.” Sara’s eyes lit up and she Rushed over hugging her daughter “ I knew it! I’m so happy for you! You have to tell me everything later! SHU I WIN!”</p><p>The Sunday After the USJ</p><p>	It had been a few days since the incident at the USJ and Inko was still so happy her boy wasn’t in that class. She knew he still planned to be a hero and she supported him as best she could but still she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if her baby was hurt so early in the school year. Ever since he met that Stan person his goal had changed. He wanted to be like that hero in the comics Iron Man and he was close to his dream. The time he spent away on I Island was tough but he had found more friends who didn’t mock him, who believed in his dreams. Then there was that text from Sara on Thursday.<br/>Sara: Hey Inko I have great news!<br/>Imko: What are you and Shu having another baby?<br/>Sara:Nope Mei is enough for us. And Speaking about Mei she just told us something great<br/>Imko: Did the support course accept her new idea?<br/>Sara: Well yes but not that. She said she finally confessed to Izuku.<br/>Imko::MY BABY HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!<br/>	Izuku was getting ready to go over to Mei’s again today. They almost have the wiring done and once they get back they can put it on the inner frame. His mother somehow found out he was dating Mei and wanted her over for dinner soon. “Mom I’m heading out to Mei’s I’ll be home later.” Inko sat back in her chair and said “Hopefully you guys get done fast and you can bring Mei over for dinner dear.” Izuku sighed for the past few days. She’s said the same thing. “If we get done earlier I’ll ask her and tell you.”<br/>	The Garage was a lot busier than it had been so Izuku didn’t have time to chat with Mr. Hatsumei so he just waved to him and  fostered that he would be inside. Shu gave a quick nod and went back to work, ‘Jeez every year when the UA sports festival comes around I get stuck fixing the cars of these tourists.’ Sara greeted Izuku at the door. “Hi Izuku Mei is in her work shop. You know the rules.” Izuku blushed and nodded “Door stays open and no explosions.” The smile Mrs. Hatsumei had sent a chill down Izuku’s spine. “correct . I don’t want grandkids just yet.” After that stressful encounter Izuku finally got to mei’s workshop and knocked before opening the door and placing the door stop in front of it.<br/>	Mei quickly hid the guns she was working on. Izuku would try to stop her if she told him her plan. ‘Just till the sports festival is over so i can show him I won’t get hurt.’ “Izu!” Mei ran over and hugged him chuckling at how hard he blushed “Are you ready to finish the wires?” Haro rolled over and jumped up and down. “Izuku. Izuku. Final set is on workbench.” Izuk smiled at Haro and  gave them a thumbs up. “Of course Mei. Let’s finish these quickly. We need to start on the armor as soon as possible.” “Of course now bring me the wire strippers. I'll prepare for connection nine-a-11.”  <br/>	It took fours hours the only break was when Mrs. Hatsumei came in with lunch but they were finally finished. “We did it Mei all we need to do is add the wires to the inner frame tomorrow then we can work on the armor and hopefully have time to test out some of its functions.” Mei was tired; they had pushed themselves to get the wires done. Connection eleven-z-22 did not want to cooperate and had to be remade on a 3D printer Mei had ‘Borrowed’  from the classroom. She had planned to return it. “Yup soon you’ll show the whole world what our baby is capable of!” That sparkle in her eyes was one of the things Izuku found attractive, that fire to create the impossible, to change history. “Of course it will be the start of my hero carrer and the beginning of… Huh we never decided on a name for our company. How about as a placeholder Hatumei and Midoriya Industries?” Mei placed her hand on her chin. “I was thinking just Midoriya Industries. It's a lot shorter and easier to say.” Izuku began to panic ‘was she? No way it’s too soon. But maybe? “But if we go with that you won’t get as much recognition.”<br/>	“I don’t care about that, I just want to make our babies ‘and keep you safe’.” Mei was stretching her arms. Working for so long was good exercise. Before Izuku could say anything he got a text from his mother. Mother: Are you bringing her over? Ironzuku: Let me ask her. “Hey Mei my mom wants you to come over for dinner. Do you want to come over today?” Mei plopped down on her chair and started spinning it around. “Let’s see. Wire arrows complete, Auto blancers good, hydraulic braces check, and that… I’ll have more than enough time to complete that. Sure! Just let me get cleaned up.” Izuku nodded and proceeded to text his mom telling her they would be over soon.<br/>	The dinner was nice but what followed gave Mei enough fodder to tease Izuku for years. “And this is him playing All Might. He was so cute in that onesie.” Inko liked Mei, from the day those two met she knew they were meant to be. “Awww if only we met sooner then I could have seen him in it.” Izuku had his head in his hands. He knew this was a bad idea. If only this night would end. “I still have it! One second I’ll be right back.” This night was far from over.</p><p>AN: So next chapter will start off with a few of the tests they run with the suit. Kirishima will appear in the next chapter as well.  Yes Mei will fight in this story. I don’t want to put her on the sideline. If you have any suggestions on what she should use please leave them in the comments/reviews. Also I’m going to shorten the sports festival to maybe only 2-3 chapters tops. You’ll see how the race and calvary battle change and then I plan to show just Mei, Izuku, and Kirishima’s battles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tests and the red haired successor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>	1-A<br/>It was the monday after the Usj incident and all of class 1-A was wondering who the teacher would be. “Maybe it will be Mic-sensei?” Jirou added to the conversation. “I hope it’s Midnight!” the resident perv said. “No way I think she’s the homeroom teacher of the gen-ed students. It’s probably All Might.” Kaminari retorted. “Whoever the sub is, we must give them the utmost respect so everyone get seated!” Iida taking his role as class president a little far said. “Uh man we’re all seated you’re the only one standing.” Kirishima reminded him. The doors flung open and to everyone’s surprise a mummy walked on through. “All right everyone settle down I have an announcement to make.” Iida raised his hand before promptly saying “Sir is it wise for you to be teaching with your injuries?” <br/>	“That doesn’t matter, what does is your fight is not over yet.” Azawia sighed as all the students thought he ment villains. “No. The UA sports festival is two weeks away and you all know what that means? Heroes....” Jirou interrupted asking “Is it wise to host it so soon after a villain attack?” Azawia looked at her and spoke up “ The school wishes to show not even some low rate villains can keep us down. Now before I was rudely interrupted I was saying; Heroes from all over japan will be watching. This is a chance to get your name out there and go beyond Plus Ultra.” The whole class cheered at this. The sports festival was their chance to impress. “Oh yeah Kirishima go see All Might at lunch he wished to speak with you.”<br/>	Classes went by as normal then lunch came. Uraraka was more pumped but who wouldn’t be, the UA Sports Festival is basically the Olympics for heroes so after chatting that they would win Kirishima went off to the teachers lounge. ‘I wonder what All Might wants is it about what happened with Nomu? Did Nomu hurt him more than he let on?’ He reached the room to find only All Might sitting on a chair. ‘He looks more worn out then normal.’ “Fifty minutes Young Kirishima.” Those words stung. “Fifty Minutes? Is that how long…” “Yes my boy, that’s my time limit now. I can push it to an hour and a half but as you can see it wears me out greatly.” The silence was almost deafening ‘If only i could control it better then i could have helped more and he wouldn’t have to cut his time in half’ “I’m sor..” “There’s no need to apologize. I'll bear this as a badge that states I saved my students. But to a  more important topic The Sport Festival.” ‘So cool that’s All Might for you.’ “What about it?” All Might stood up and said “With your Quirk you’ve made great progress with One For All. Now it’s time for you to say I HAVE ARRIVED!” </p><p>	1-H<br/>	“Well as all of you know the sports festival is coming up so I’ve made a deal with Lunch Rush any of you who wish to stay here during lunch to work just give me your orders and ‘ll go retrieve them. Now this is only till the Festival after that no lunch in the workshop.” Maijima told his students. He made sure to emphasize the last part since Midoriya and Hatsumei reminded him of his younger self where he’d either forget lunch entirely or sneak it into the old shop.  Mei had requested a sandwich and Izuku wanted katsudon. A few hours later and they made great progress they had the whole inner frame wired up. “Lets run some tests, get in it and move around we need to make sure there’s no wires obstructing movement.” Mei helped Izuku in and as it closed she attached the GN Drive. “Ok walk to the door and back.” Izukuk stumbled for a bit but made his way back with ease. “Sorry it’s going to take a while getting used to it. It felt like I was wearing extra heavy clothes.” Izuku was rubbing the back of his head as she nodded.<br/>	“Ok let’s test the repulsors. Just aim at the door, it should be able to take it.” Mei wanted to make sure they worked before they added armor. “Are you sure that wise?” Izuku was hesitant. Mei gave her best puppy dog eyes. “Come on what’s inventing without pushing the limits?” Izuku sighed ‘Ha gets him every time!’ and raised his hand before speaking out “Everyone please back up it’s on medium setting I don’t want it to ricochet and hit any of you.” He waited for everyone to get back then fired.... Right though the door. “HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT?!” a voice said from the other side.as quick as that the door flung open revealing a student with red hair his eyes glued on Izuku still holding his palm out “What is tha..” Mei ran to her station, grabbed the capture gun and screamed “He’s seen too much!”  and fired it. Maijima was dumb stuck as Hatsume reeled in her ‘captive?’ He said, “Hatsumei what are you doing?!” Izuku joined in “Yeah Mei why did you capture him!” Mei stopped reeling the spiky haired teen in and apologized “Sorry i kind of freaked out. He’s a first year student which means he’s your competition. I may have gone a little too far.”she went over and cut the teen out. “Sorry.” The boy just shrugged “No biggie. Quick reaction time though. Names Kirishima Eijiro pleasure to meet you all.” Mei was shocked he didn’t seem to be mad most people would be yelling at her by this point.”I’m Mei Hatsumei inventor extraordinaire and that cute greenie is Izuku Midoriya inventor and future hero!” The whole class sighed in relief. They honestly thought Hatsumei was about to get yelled at or hit.<br/>	Kirishima had just been walking down the hall when this all began one second he was walking by the support department the next he got pulled into something big. “Hey Midoriya you have an amazing Quirk! It’s a shame the school didn’t see it or you could have pa...” Midoriya chuckled and revealed something amazing: “I have no Quirk, it was all this.” He patted the exoskeleton he was standing next to. “Really! You’re Quirkless and you still want to be a hero?” “Yup.” Kirishima had never meant someone so...MANLY “That’s so MANLY dude! If you ever need any help come find me I’m in class 1-A. I should probably go though, Azawia sensei will probably throw a fit if I’m not in time for class” Power Loader signaled him over “Here kid if Shouta asks just tell him you came here to talk about your costume. It’s the least I can do since some of my class held you up.” Kirishima bowed and ran out the door. The last thing he heard was Power Loader scolding Hatsumei and taking away her capture gun.<br/>	“And one other thing Hatsumei you’ll be training with Snipe for the foreseeable future till you understand the meaning of trigger discipline!” This will help her but it has to also sound like a punishment. “So from 5pm to 7pm you’re in his care unless he says otherwise.” Mei knew why he did this but played along and nodded an agreement while looking sullen.  “Midoriya don’t go doing that again. If that was medium you’ll have to change the output that was 203 millimeter thick steel that could have killed someone!” Midoriya was bowing as he constantly apologized. </p><p>Flight test <br/>	“Ok armors all connected check to make sure you can move...good testing of aerial maneuvers is a go. Start off with floating and once you have that you can start flying.” Mei sat behind a desk checking  things like energy consumption, stability, and life life support. Izuku was slowly moving in the suit till he was comfortable throwing punches, kneeling, sword stances and swings, and lifting weights. “Roger that. Starting GN Vernier… Lift off in 3..2..1.” Izuku felt his feet leave the floor. Slowly he got his bearings using the repulers in short bursts to stabilize his center. “Alight test flight one commencing.” Using buttons they designed he increased the output of the vernier and soared into the sky. It felt amazing he used the repulsors to angel and turn Flying was so exhilarating. He decided to climb higher, higher, higher wait something was wrong, the Vernier was slowing down, had he used too much energy? He tried to move his arms and legs but it felt like they were locking up. ICE! He flew too high causing his suit to ice up. Then came the fall he tried everything and barely got his repulsors to work, angling himself for the landing to minimize boldly damage. Mei rushed over to Izuku to find him removing his helmet. “Well that sucked.” She jumped on top of him “Are you ok!? Can you feel your legs? Nothing broken right?!” Izuku groaned due to the extra weight then hugged her. “I’m fine bruised mostly. Once I get this suit off I'll go to recovery girl to make sure I don't have any internal bleeding. We got that data right because I want to make sure that doesn’t happen again, falling is terrifying.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Through the eyes of a viewer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author's thoughts/Notes: God there needs to be more good Izuku Mei stories and not just harems usually when Mei is in one of those she gets maybe 5 chapters then it’s back to 1-A girls like she never existed. It's such a great ship when done right. Hopefully you guys like how i’m doing it. Some of Izuku's gear are prototypes for what may be added to his suit. Prototype GN Dagger think of a small blade with compressed heated gn particles emitting from the edge(can only be used once in all events due to the nature of the gear).Grapple gun. Retractable grabbers similar to Mei’s hydraulic bracers but on a swivel.<br/>
Chapter 10</p><p>Day of the sports festival<br/>

The day Izuku would prove Quirkless people could be heroes was here. He did another check to make sure he had everything bag yes, note cards to practice his speech during ‘it’s’ reveal yes, and Haro 3.0 check. Izuku hugged his mom goodbye and left to change his destiny. He knew there were at least three he had to worry about Kirishima with his harding Quirk that gave him skin almost as strong as steel and super strength, Katsuki with his explosions, and that Shoto kid Kirishima told him about with the half cold half hot quirk. Hopefully they would take each other out.<br/>
As he got to the 1-H workshop to get all his gear he had requested to use he ran into Mei. “Oh hey Izu you ready for today?” Her normally erratic and bubbly personality was doubled. “Yup. Are you sure you want to use all that gear?” He asked, pointing to a box of almost everything Mei had built so far this year. “How else am I supposed to impress the support companies that have come to watch. I even heard a new company came to watch.” ‘A new company that’s new usually all the veteran companies feel the support booth. Maybe they're sponsored by a hero?’ Izuku decided not to get hung up on that for now and brought out Haro 3.0. “Mei you mind helping me connect Haro to the suit?” After an hour of work they got Haro connected and placed the suit in a container to bring to the stadium.<br/>
The stadium was packed with all eleven first year courses. Izuku recognized a few from the crowd of kids. He waved to Kirishima getting himself a few dirty looks from no hero course students. Midnight was giving a speech about what the sports festival was and how it assisted students in their growth. “And without further adieu a few words from the student who scored first and broke the entrance exam records Eijiro Kirishima!” Kirishima nervously went up on stage and took a deep breath. “Thank you for this honor Midnight-sensei but I couldn’t have got here without all those who supported me. So to all of them I thank you and I’ll do my best to win, and to all of you participating I expect the same for you. Now say it with me Go Beyond Plus Ultra!!”  Up in the support booth a light green haired teen smiled. “Interesting. How will you handle him Izuku?”<br/>
“And without further adieu the first event will be a four kilometer race around the stadium with a few extra surprises. Quirks are allowed as long as you stay on the track. The first forty two to finish will make it to the second round.”<br/>

Obstacle Race<br/>

‘Deep breaths Izuku all you have to do is make it to the end in at least forty second place it won’t be too difficult.’ The starting area for the race was narrow so most of the students were packed like sardines. Mei looked to Izuku and back to the opening. ‘If I was that ice guy Kirishima told us about, I would freeze the others in place which means.’ Mei grabbed Izuku and with her ‘Helpers’ pulled themselves up “You’ll see soon enough Izuku.”<br/>
“THE STUDENT”S SEEM RESTLESS HOW ABOUT YOU START THEM OFF MUMMY-ZAWIA” “No” “YOUR NO FUN! STAART!” All of the first years tried to run forward only to find they were frozen to the ground and Shoto Todoriki had taken the lead. Only a few were prepared and followed after “ Thanks Mei. Guess I was a little too nervous to realize what would happen.” The two support students ran side by side out of the  starting area. “OFF TO A COLD START I’D SAY AYE MUMMY MAN!” “Most were caught off guard; there’s no rules to say you can’t sabotage your competition. The hero course knew better though and had plans to deal with it.” ‘Interesting to see two support students doing the same’ Izuku and Mei quickly got to the wreckage that was the zero and three pointers. “Poor babies. Maybe Power Loader will let us have some of the scraps when this is over.” ‘Scraps…’ Izuku rushed over and pulled out his dagger “Mei you beautiful mad genius. There’s no rules that say we can’t use these scraps!” He started cutting sharp scraps away until he had enough to put away. “Lets go now!”<br/>
“MUMMY-ZAWIA IS THAT LEGAL?!” Azawia looked at the student profile Midoriya Izuku age 14 quirk; quirkless. ‘Are you using your surroundings to assist yourself?’  “as long as he’s on the track it’s legal.”<br/>

California Apartment 359 Rhodes Residence<br/>

“AND THE QUIRKLESS WONDER STRIKES AGAIN. CUTTING THE ROPES ON THE PITFALL HIS FELLOW STUDENTS WON’T BE HAPPY WITH THAT!” Present Mic was always the announcer for the festival and this year he convinced the hero course teacher Azaiwa to host with him. “He’s fighting tactically doing all in his power to succeed.”<br/>
James Rhodes sat at his computer with his headphones watching the UA sports festival on stream late at night. There were far more quirkless in the US and he was one of them but he loved watching the festival even if it meant staying up late. This year was different. A quirkless kid just like himself was blowing past the first event like it was nothing. He must have been in the support course he was using so many things like a pair of grabbers that helped purplle him forward. Something in James was growing a wish he had long since deemed impossible and it was thanks to this one kid Izuku Midoriya. “AND WITH THAT OUR FORTY TWO CONTENDERS ARE CHOSEN!”<br/>
The second round was deemed to be a cavalry battle each team consisted of four students while two consisted of five. James knew those two wouldn’t make it the last time a similar event took place a few years ago those groups were picked off first. But his eyes were glued to one group. It consisted of a pink haired rider with lots of gadgets, Izuku, a strange sleepy purple haired kid, and a girl with large hands and orange hair. They played it smart staying away from the stronger groups while hitting the obviously weaker groups. What astonished James was how they did it those long ropes? Arms? He had no idea but they were used to distract and grab. Maybe the pink hair girl had a quirk that made her grow them but they looked like metal, but then again there was a guy who turned into metal on another team.<br/>
“I WOULDN’T WANT TO BE DOWN THERE THOSE THREE TEAMS ARE AT EACH OTHER'S THROATS. MUMMY MAN WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN.” “I don’t care.”<br/>
‘That ice boy was changing up his tactics, he must have been surprised by how many avoided his trap last round.’ James had a feeling his team would win though he felt bad for the red hair guy coming in first really put a target on his back. ‘Oh there goes the 10 million point band’ The horn blew signaling the end of the event. “AND WITH THAT THE SECOND EVENT IS OVER FOLKS! THE TEAMS ADVANCING TO THE FINALS ARE TEAM TODOROKI IN FIRST PLACE, TEAM BAKUGO IN SECOND, TEAM HATSUMEI IN THIRD, AND COMING IN FOURTH BY THE SKIN OF THEIR TEETH TEAM KIRISHIMA!”<br/>
AUTHOR NOTE: Hope you like how I did the first two events. I was considering skipping them but I thought instead of seeing it through the eyes of the participants, how about through the eyes of a viewer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lovers on a battlefield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AUTHOR WARNING: I AM NOT GOOD AT WRITING BATTLES SO UNLESS IT’S GOT STORY RELEVANCE I'M GOING TO SKIP THE FIGHT. EVEN THEN STORY FIGHTS WILL BE SHORTISH THE LONGEST FIGHTS WILL INVOLVE IZUKU.</p><p>Chapter 11</p><p>	Third round<br/>	"OK FOLKS THE LINE UP HAS BEEN DECIDED IF YOU WOULD BRING YOUR ATTENTION TO THE SCREEN YOU’LL SEE ROUND ONE LINE UP!”</p><p>SETSUNA TOKOGA/MINA ASHIDO<br/>IBARA SHIOZAKI/SHOTO TODOROKI<br/>KYOKA JIRO/ HANTA SERO<br/>EIJIRO KIRISHIMA/ KATSUKI BAKUGO<br/>MOMO YAOYOROZU/ HITOSHI SHINSO<br/>TENYA IIDA/ FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI<br/>IZUKU MIDORIYA/ OCHACO URARAKA<br/>ITSUKA KENDO/ MEI HATSUMEI</p><p>“IT’S TIME FOR THE FIRST MATCH!! FOLKS AND BOY WHAT A MATCH UP THE SASSY LIZARD OF CLASS 1-B SETSUNA TOKOGA VS THE ACID QUEEN OF 1-A MINA ASHIDO!!!” Izuku was curious how this would play out, he had seen the support profiles on both Tokoga could split her body apart and move the parts simultaneously. How would this Mina counter it? In less than a minute Ashido was overwhelmed and forced out of the ring. Izuku was taking notes and didn’t hear there’d be a five minute break.<br/>Kirishima watched how fast Mina lost and went down to find her to see if she was doing fine. He found her skipping back to their section but he knew she had a look that told him she was annoyed with herself. “Mina.” The pink skinned girl stopped and waved at him “Oh hi Kiri! Guess I lost huh? It’s a shame I had wanted to show off my skills.” Kirishima smiled “Yeah. Hey you want to get a drink my fights two matches away so I’ve got time.” Mina’s smile faltered for a second before coming back “You don’t have to do this I’m sure you’d rather be pumping yourself up to fight Bakugo.” Kirishima knew what to say “Nah. The drink will calm my nerves and you can vent all you want.” With that they left for the concessions area. Lunch Rush greeted them and they received their drinks. Kirishima glanced at a monitor and saw Todoroki’s fight was about to start. “God I can’t believe they let a recommended student fight someone who got in through the entrance exam!” Mina was going on about her fight. “Maybe they wanted to see how you’d take the challenge. There’s not much difference between a recommended and entrance student once they get into UA.  It’s not like they get special treatment.” Mina wasn’t happy that Kirishima was being rational “I know but it just feels like I had a disadvantage. Look there Todoroki totally roasted that poor girl that’s so not fair!” Kirishima wasn’t surprised Shoto won but it was over so quickly. “Yeah that’s a little unfair he’s the son of the number two hero.” Kirishima got up and excused himself as he needed to get ready for his match.<br/>It was now time for the match between Bakugou and Kirishima. Izuku chuckled to himself with Kirishhima’s strength and hardening, Katsuki had no hope of winning. The match was dragged out but  eventually Kirishima landed a solid right hook that sent an exhausted Bakugou tumbling into unconsciousness. Izuku stood up and went to the support course’s shed he didn’t plan to use the suit for the first round but the gyrostabilizer would work in his favor when he fought Uraraka so he spent the time before his match attaching it to his retractable grabber pack with that his plan was set in motion.<br/>“AND WITH THAT FOLKS TENYA IIDA HAS OUT RAN THE BIRD OF DARKNESS FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI AND WILL MAKE IT TO THE NEXT ROUND! NOW PUT YOUR HAND TOGETHER FOR THE MISTRESS OF GRAVITY OCHACO URARAKA VS THE QUIRKLESS WONDER IZUKU MIDORIYA!!”<br/>	Izuku knew she would go in for a grab with her quirk it was obvious so as soon as the match began he took a defensive stance. Ochaco was impressed this kid made it so far but she wanted to win. “I’m sorry.” she rushed in to grab or touch him but the moment her hand came in distance she was flipped over his shoulder and slammed into the ground. “With your quirk it was obvious what you would do. I suggest either taking hand to hand training or using some kind of sling for long rang.” Ochacko was caught off guard and her opponent was helping her by pointing out her flaws, but he was distracted. She took this moment to grab his leg causing him to float. “Sorry but I need to win. I’ll take your suggestions to heart though.” She waited for him to float higher and as she brought her hands together she heard metal hit concrete “Guess you forgot about these huh.” The next thing she knew her opponent shot towards her foot outstretched slamming into her gut. Ochaco tumbled out of the ring. “Midoriya is the winner.” Izuku walked over and gave his opponent his hand. “It was a close match. If I didn’t use my gyro-stabilizer you would have got me.”<br/>	With that the tournament continued Mei beat her oppeant with a combo of her metal arms and a pair of handguns that fired rubber bullets. Setsuna was frozen by Todoriki, giving him the win. Kirishima was able to use his hardening to defend against Jiro’s earphones and sent her out of the ring with a low powered OFA punch. Shinso was able to use Tenya’s admiration for his older brother against him and used his quirk to get him to walk out of the ring.<br/>“IT LOOKS LIKE IT’S A BATTLE OF SUPPORT. THE SHARP SHOOTING MAD INVENTOR MEI HATSUMEI VS THE KUNG FU  QUIRKLESS WONDER IZUKU MIDORIYA! WHO WILL WIN?!” <br/>Izuku walked up to the arena where he came face to face with Mei. Mei was determined she didn’t know if she could win or if she should. It was Izu’s dream to be a hero so shouldn’t she just forfeit? ‘No I have to show him I’m more than just an inventor or someone he needs to protect. I can be a fighter too!’ there was a split second before Midnight yelled begging her hand twitched over the grip of her weapon. Izuku ran forward intending to get to Mei before she had a chance to draw but she lifted into the air on those mechanical arms she used during the cavalry battle and he skidded to a halt it was now a fight of attraction.<br/>‘Alright Izuku let's think Mei has those guns. I could wait till she runs out of ammo. Is there a time limit? Probably. So that wont work. Why does it look like she’s got something to prove?’ Izuku’s thoughts were interrupted by a volley of shots. Mei was circling around him. He had an idea but he didn't know if it would work he had to use the element of surprise. Mei had her two free arms swing at Izuku  but he rolled out of the way. This was difficult. The fight was going on for about ten minutes now and both were slowing down. Izuku used the moment she went to reload and used the grabbers to get him towards Mei. “What the?! Izu we’re fighting, it's no time for hugs!” Izuku had warped his arms around her so he had on shot at this. “I-I-Izu what are you doing?!” He had jammed his grapple gun into her gun holster. “Sorry It’s the only way I thought of to win.” He pulled the trigger. “Oh no.” He then activated the retractable motor pulling Mei off balance enough to cause her metal arms to lose balance and she sped towards the ground outside of the ring.  “Midoriya is the winner.”<br/>Izuku ran towards Mei “Are you alright?!” Mei was on the ground groaning “What do you think? This place really doesn’t have the softest ground.” Izuku helped her up. “I’m so sorry. I figured we were getting close to a time limit and had to do something.” He helped walk her towards Recovery Girl who gave her some gummies and an ice pack. “Place that on your back for 15 minutes at a time till the Pain subsides. YOUNG MAN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! She could have cracked her skull open! Don’t go pulling a stunt like that again!” She wacked Izuku hard in the side with her cane. “Sorry. Sorry. I won’t do it again.” On their way back to the 1-H seats Mei stopped and sighed. “I Guess I am nothing more than an inventor who needs protecting huh.” Izuku heard and came to a realization ‘I have been treating her like that. But honestly she’s more than that. That was the hardest fight I’ve had since training with Ribbons.’ He walked up to her and spoke “Mei you are far more than that. Honestly I was scared I was going to lose. Can you tell me why you choose to fight though?” Mei looked at him. “It’s because when I saw you crash that day I was terrified you had hurt yourself. You had two broken ribs! I came to the realization that if you became a hero I would have to sit on the sidelines and watch you get hurt or potentially die!!” “Mei I…” “So I decided that day I would do everything I could to keep you safe even if it means I would need to become a hero as well!” There was a silence in the air for what felt like an eternity as Mei cried into his chest. All Izuku could do was hold onto her till she calmed down. “Mei you are my hero. Without you I couldn’t have gotten as far as I have, so from today on will you walk by my side not just as me inventor or girlfriend but as a hero.” Mei’s eyes shone with tears as she nodded. Their faces grew closer and they closed their eyes as they met for their first kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Thunderous Finals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p><p>	It was Kirishima’s turn to face an obstacle the son of Endeavor. At the beginning of the day Shoto Todoroki had declared he would win and every match he had succeeded. Kirishima proved Shoto could lose in the first event he would beat him again to prove to everyone Eijiro Krishima had arrived. He had stopped to listen to Midoriya and Hatsume’s conversation ‘So something happened. Does it have to do with that thing I saw him wearing? Good job man.’ He left while those two were kissing as not to be caught spying.<br/>	‘WELL FOLKS THAT LAST FIGHT WAS SOMETHING! NOW THAT THE STAGE HAS BEEN REPAIRED LET’S PUT OUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE UNBREAKABLE EIJIRO KIRISHIMA AND THE COOL HOTSHIT SHOTO TODOROKI!”<br/>	Every pro in the crowd sat on the edge of their seats as the two boys entered the ring. When Midnight yelled begin Todoroki sent a wave of ice hoping to finish it quickly but Kirishima hardened his arms and used One for All to smash it. Caught by surprise Todorki was wide open so Kriishima ran in to finish it only for Todoroki to send a wave of fire making him stop to harden his body.<br/>“I told you I would win.” Todoroki spoke in a cold tone as his next Ice attack froze Kirishima in place. The red headed boy was freaking out if he couldn’t break out he would be disqualified. He was still hardened if he undid it, maybe he could move his fingers. It was a risk he would get hurt but a hero was expected to get hurt. Letting out his breath his hand returned to normal.<br/>“Looks like I’m not getting out of this unscathed.” Kirishima said as he perpared to flick with One for All. “SMASH!!!” His fingers stung and turned a dark red but the ice around him shattered. ‘Not broken but I can’t do that again.’ Kirishima took a fighting position again. ‘I have the ultimate shield. I can only do this once but if i push it maybe i can do it twice a day. Hopefully I won’t need to.  But I also possess an unbeatable spear. OK IT COMES TO THIS!’ “RED RIOT UNBREAKABLE!”</p><p>California Apartment 359 Rhodes Residence </p><p>“This is amazing! It’s like an ice Endeavor is fighting All Might with a hardening Quirk!” James was on the edge of his seat quietly yelling at his computer. The one on one fights this year were amazing. There was Endeavor’s son, a kid with an explosion quirk, an Iida probably Ingeniums brother, a mad inventor, a kid with a brainwashing quirk, and surprisingly enough that quirkless kid is in the quarter finals. The kid With the hardening quirk was pushing through the flames that Endeavor’s son put out. The fire user seemed to be panicking ‘I guess he thought no one would be able to handle his heat. Too bad if he kept a cool head he could have one.’ Once the hardening kid got close enough he launched a super powered punch into the boys stomach sending him into the stadium wall.<br/>“It’s the quirkless kids turn. I wonder how he plans to counter the brainwasher.”</p><p>UA STADIUM</p><p>‘WELL THAT WAS ONE HOT MATCH WE WILL HAVE A TEN MINUTE BREAK AS THEY REPAIR THE RING SO IF YOU NEED TO USE THE RESTROOM I SUGGEST YOU DO IT NOW!”<br/>Izuku sat in the food court enjoying a quick snack as he watched the end of the last match. ‘Man I wish I was fighting that Iida kid. Using my suit on Shinso would be  overkill.’ Kirishima and Todorki did a number on the arena giving Izuku enough time to walk around. “Hey who do you think will win the next match?” “Who knows that kids played his hand it’s kind of obvious if you answer him you’ll be under his control. The quirkless kid probably knows that so he’ll attack.” Izuku overheard two spectators chatting as he walked towards the entrance to the student tunnels. ‘Yeah kind of obvious. He reminds me of myself in a way. Maybe I could help him?’<br/>‘WELL FOLKS THE REPAIRS ARE DONE NOW LET’S PUT OUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE SILENT ASSASSIN HITOSHI SHINSO VS THE QUIRKLESS WONDER IZUKU MIDORIYA!”Both boys walked into the center of the ring and shook each other's hands. They then took a few steps back and waited for Midnight to tell them to begin.<br/>“You know I know about your quirk. I won’t be answering any of your questions or provocations.” Izuku nonchalantly told the tired looking teen. “So let's skip all of that unnecessary business and fight. If you want to be a hero you must be confident in your combat abilities.” The sleepy teen was taken aback. Shinso knew once his quirk was figured out it wouldn’t work but he didn’t put much thought into fighting he figured he could retreat and try another way. ‘Guess my quirk is useless then.’<br/>	Unfortunately for Shinso the fight was over in seconds. Izuku came over to the edge of the ring and held out his hand. “What do you want? To pity me? To mock me for my useless villainous quirk like all the others?” Shinso was angry it was his one chance to get into the hero course and he lost.<br/>“No, I want to help you. Your quirk would be great for hostage rescue and getting villains to give up without a fight, but if someone figures it out you need to be able to fight or have a backup plan. Don’t beat yourself up, look around and see some of the heroes are praising you. Hell your class seems to view you as a hero.” Shinso did look and he saw his class cheering for him and even some heroes were talking about him. He looked back at the one who beat him and smiled.<br/>	“Thanks. Next time you won’t be so lucky though I will win next year and get in the hero course. You better be waiting for me there you hear!” A fire had been set alight in the sleepy teens eyes. <br/>	“WELL LOOK AT THAT MUMMY MAN! I CAN SEE A GREAT FRIENDSHIP FORMING THERE!” ‘More like a rivalry.’<br/>	Mei was bouncing up and down ‘He did it he’s in the semi finals! Ok time to prepare the suit.’ She activated the container it was in and had the mechanical arms pull off the outer armor making it easier to get into the inner frame. She had already connected Haro to the suit so it was time to give him access to the PA System. This entrance would be talked about for years to come. ‘One final thing before Izu comes in.’ She pulled up the code she had developed for a failsafe set the parameters and got it downloading on haro. ‘Hopefully he won’t need this. The protentional speed could be dangerous’ so she gave it a minute timer. As she finished the update the door opened.<br/>	“Hey Mei is everything ready to go?” Izuku stood there in his under shirt and gym pants. He had pulled his hair back since his natural fluffy hair had a tendency to get caught on the inner frame of the helmet.<br/>“Yup All systems are green. Haro has connected the comms to the PA system so when you go to make that speech everyone will hear it. I’ve also got something for your entrance that’s sure to knock everyone’s socks off.” She flashed him her cheshire smile. Izuku stepped into the boots of the inner frame and started the sequence; the mechanical arms fitted the rest of it to his body and started on the outer armor. ‘The verdant green and dark silver was a good choice.’ As the arms finished  Mei walked up to Izuku and pecked his check.</p><p>Announcer booth</p><p>“IT’S FINALLY TIME FOR THE FIRST YEARS FINALS! NOW LET’S PUT OUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR… HARO HARO! TRACK 20:19 STARTING IN THREE TWO 0NE!” Present Mic and Azawia both looked at each other as the PA system was taken control of by this third party. Nedzu was cackling up a storm “Wow so this was their idea How will people react.” </p><p>Support shed </p><p>“For good luck. Now go show them what a hero is. Haro! Start it up and play track  20:19!” Izuku felt the armor come to life and as his helmet closed and the roof opened he heard the sound of a guitar playing. 'Well if that’s what we are doing let’s give them a show.’ He lifted into the air giving Mei a thumbs up and shot up in the sky. “Haro you have the info I asked for? Correct?” An affirmative beep came over his comms and the rooster of class 1-A came up. “Ok show me Eijiro Kirishima strengths and weaknesses.” A file opened on the red haired boy giving a quick summary of the boy’s quirks Hardening/super power even showing his exam showing that he did break his arm first using super power. “Ok looks like his strength is new odd. Possible quirk evolution or a dormant quirk from his family? I’ll look into it later. Most likely he can’t use all of his strength without a major drawback. Good, I have an idea.” He flew over the stadium a few times as the music played.</p><p>Rhodes Residence </p><p>	James sat stunned. Was UA under attack again? How did they get access to the speakers? The figure shot over the stadium again some spectators were panicking and heroes had taken up defensive positions. Was this person attacking because of the quirkless student? It all happened in a second the figure shot skywards, the music volume started to lower and they spoke.<br/>	“Testing , testing. Ah it’s working. Please calm down, I’m no enemy, in fact I’m but a simple student.” The figure started it’s decent. James was blown away this is a student, what's their name? What’s their quirk? Why do this? All those questions died when he saw the figure in frame now. They hovered there almost like an angel there was this release of energy given them wings.<br/>	‘Sorry about that. I was a little too excited to show off my masterpiece. Let’s get the pleasantries out of the way I am Izuku Midoriya.” The metal face of the figure opened up to reveal Izuku’s face. His hair was pulled back and he had a large smile. “Let me say this first of all. No I did not lie I am in fact quirkless. This suit I’m wearing was inspired by a pre quirk comic about a hero with no powers Iron Man. That comic combined with an old anime I watched has inspired me not to throw my dreams away. Today I show the world a person without a quirk can indeed be a hero. So to anyone watching without a quirk I say this `Follow your dreams! People will say you can’t do not let them determine your fate. You will have to work harder than anyone else. You will have to study and work out more or even learn how to use a weapon. You might never be as popular as heroes like All Might but do not let that stop you. I believe in you but more than anything else you should believe in yourself! Now I have a match to win.” And with that the Quirkless wonder landed.</p><p>UA Stadium</p><p>	“UH THAT WAS SOMETHING WELL LET’S GET THIS STARTED SHALL WE!”<br/>	Kirishima looked at his opponent land with a soft sound of metal on stone. ‘Man I don’t feel right fighting him. He was dealt a shitty hand and he’s winning. But if i don’t go all out I won’t be able to look him in the eye. Guess I got to wing it.’ He walked over and extended his hand. “Great entrance man. I won’t make it easy for you. I intend to win myself, so no hard feelings, ok?”<br/>	Izuku gripped Kirishima’s hand and smiled back. “Thanks. Don’t worry I won’t blow your head off. I fixed the power regulators.” His helmet closed and Kirishima and him took a step back. <br/>The match began and they threw a few quick punches at each other. Kirisham wasn’t even scratching the armor however Izuku couldn’t break through His hardening. Kirishima swung a hardened left hook at Izukus head only to have his fist caught and he was flipped onto his back knocking the air out of his lungs. Izuku had raised his palm preparing a blast and spoke. “Yield.” Kirishima rolled to the side and sprung back up on his feet. ‘I can use 10% without breaking, let’s hope it’s enough.’ He hardened his right arm and channeled ofa into it and punched at the same time Izuku threw his palm into strike the resulting blast knocked both of them back.<br/>	“Haro, Haro. Left palm repulsor 30% damaged. Still in acceptable range.” Slight cracks could be seen on the repulsor. ‘Nothing a little hard work can’t fix. Was it the punch or explosion that caused it?’ Shaking the dust off Izuku came in quick at a still dazed Kirishima with a close range repulsor strike with his right hand. Kirishima barely had enough time to harden before he was hit, sending him stumbling back. ‘Those strikes are dangerous. Better use Full Cowl.’  Kirishima hardened his whole body and started sparking. ‘ I can only use 7% without hurting myself. I can go up to 10 but I’ll be sore tomorrow.’ Kirishima sprung into action sending a punch into the metal body causing a small dent. ‘Damn what the hell is that metal? I should have been able to break it with that.’<br/>‘Thank god for this alloy. What was it called um oh who cares. Looks like he’s getting serious I should do the same.’ Izuku’s feet left the ground and he shot forward at Kirishima. “Oh shi…” Kirishima was stuck with the full force of Izuku’s suit. ‘Damn, damn, damn. If i don’t do something he’s going to push me out. What to do? Is there a weakness to the suit?’ He forced as much of OfA into his legs as possible to get leverage. He could feel his leg muscles ripping from the force. ‘If i don’t stop this now I won’t be able to walk. Shit.’ <br/>“You are good man. But if i’ve learned anything it’s to push through your limits and go PLUS ULTRA! RED RIOT UNBREAKABLE!!” Kirishima pushed his body once more he could feel his muscles scream as he pushed his hardening with One for All to its strongest point making him into an unmoving shield.  He started delivering blows to Izuku and started to feel the metal crack. Izuku was in a bind, his suit was breaking under the constant blows. ‘No not yet please hold out a little longer, I just need a little more power.’ He pulled back to get some distance. ‘Wait he’s not following? Did he push too far?’<br/>	“Haro. Haro. Suit stability at 60% do you wish to continue?” Izuku wouldn’t surrender so easily. “Yes!” His head piece came to life saying ‘do you wish to activate Hatume protocol?’ He chose yes. Another message came up. “Izu this isn’t tested the suit will lose all limiters you’ll hit harder and move faster. I don’t know what caused you to use this but I hope it’s worth it. You’ll have one minute till the suit shuts down any longer and it might damage your body heck you’ll probably dame it just with one minute of use. Please be safe. Love Mei.” Izuku smiled and prepared to end it. ‘Mei I’ll end this now. You don’t have to worry.’<br/>	The next minute was talked about for months to come. Izuku’s reactor and GN cables in the suit glowed a soft red turning his suit a reddish pink. He moved forward at such speeds people said he vanished. Kirishima pulled his fist back for a punch and Izuku did the same. The shockwave that occurred sent cracks all through the arena. Kirishima’s arm was a dark purple, he could feel his bones crack and break. Izuku’s right arm was unusable so he used his left arm to deliver the next blow Breaking the arm as well but also breaking through Kirishima’s defense. Kirishima threw his non-broken arm into Izuku’s chest, cracking the center but also damaging his arm as well but nowhere near as bad as before.  They both stood there panting.<br/>“Man I don’t think we have much left. Let’s make a deal dude. Whoever is standing after the next hit wins what do ya say?” Kirishima spoke through deep breaths. <br/>“Yeah I don’t have much time left so I agree. Next punch decides it.” Izuku responded. Both student’s charged forward and threw their last punch.</p><p> </p><p>AN: Last fight scene for the next few chapters. Who do you think won? This is more of a proto trans-am not fully usable with the suit which is why the attacks damaged the suit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Next step. New enemies?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: I have returned! Couple reasons why this was delayed. 1) I fell in the pit that is known as harry potter fanfics. God that got weird. 2) I started another story called My Hero is a Part Timer. I’m having fun with it. :P 3) But the main reason. Someone close to me is really sick so I was waiting to see how bad it was. I’ll alternate between this and Part Timer. So who won the sports festival lets see. If you’ve read Part Timer this will not have the same length of it’s chapters.</p><p>Chapter 13<br/>(Midnight POV)</p><p>	The dust  filled the arena but she heard a distinctive sound of someone hitting the floor. After a few seconds she saw the shadows one of the boys was still standing but it looked like he was in bad shape and would soon collapse. As it cleared it was obvious who won and Nemuri couldn’t believe it.</p><p>	“The Winner by knockout is Izuku Midoriya! We need medics stat!” Midnight had called over the PA system. The crowd was stunned but she couldn’t blame them. A quirkless boy had done the impossible today. Izuku soon collapsed and the medical bots got to the stage and gingerly placed both him and Kirishima on stretchers and took them away. Shortly after the crowd started to cheer.</p><p>	“There will be an hour break as we prepare the podium and allow those two to rest. Thank you all for sticking around and remember to always go PLUS ULTRA!” Midnight announced to those waiting both in the stadium and at home. ‘That boy is going to change the world whether we allow it or not.’ She got a message saying to meet the other teachers in the discussion room in ten minutes.</p><p>(Mei POV)</p><p>	He did it! She knew he could but she was still worried he had done a lot of damage to himself and their baby. She rushed from the support course seats towards the nurses office. She found a pink skinned girl pacing in front of the door. ‘Must be here for Kirishima.’ Mei shrugged and opened the door.</p><p>	“WHAT DID I TELL YOU? WE NEED TO OPERATE ON THESE BOYS! Oh your Hatsume probably here for the green haired boy? Well as I said we need to operate so could you leave? I’ve already sent for Majima to help cut this boy out of his armor.” Mei was taken aback by the screaming but wouldn’t let someone damage her and Izu’s baby.</p><p>	“I helped make that armor so there's an emergency release. Haro can you hear me?” Mei asked. The helmet eyes slowly came to life.</p><p>	“Haro hears you. What may I do for you mother?” The communications module was damaged but she could hear it though the garbled static.</p><p>	“Activate emergency procedure I-z-U-D-m-G-1-9-9-9-9-9.” Mei commanded. Slowly the armor started moving the outer plates fell off and any damaged inner frame that couldn't move had small explosives go off on the connection points and eventually they could see Izuku. ‘Jeez Izu you were too hard on this it’s going to take awhile to repair this.’ She thought while surveying what could be salvaged. ‘What’s the Particles going to do to you? Those metal shards in your arms were infused with them.’ Looking at his mangled arms she was afraid for him.</p><p>“Thankyou Missy but you need to leave now. Don’t worry Mrs Ashido can keep you company as you wait,” Recovery girl stated, pushing Mei out of the room. Mei stumbled but was able to catch herself as the door slammed behind her.</p><p>“You were in there longer than I was, how are they doing?” The pink skinned girl probably Ashido asked her.</p><p>“They are sedated I think. I was able to get mine and Izu’s baby off of him before they cut it off of him. Kirishima’s arms look pretty messed up. I thought he was only supposed to be able to harden, how is he that strong to dent my baby so easily?” Mei was only half aware she had spoken out loud.</p><p>“Baby? That boy had a child on him as he fought? Is he crazy?!” Ashido? Screamed.</p><p>“Yeah our baby the Iron zero mk 1. We spent many sleepless nights building it. Eh I knew it could be damaged but no idea that it would get torn up like that. He’s going to have to give me many hugs to forgive him for treating our baby so harshly.” Mei waved Ashido off. ‘How do we strengthen the metal while keeping it light enough to allow flight?’ She was off in her own little world now thinking of types of alloys they could use.</p><p>(Izuku POV)</p><p>	Time was weird when you were passed out. He remembered being taken to the nurses office then there was a sweet smell and it felt like he was floating. From time to time he felt the dull sensation of tugging at his arm ‘They must be removing the metal’ he thought. Had he done it? Had he won? Those thoughts swirled around his head as he floated there. It felt like an eternity but he soon stopped floating and felt his body stirr. He soon opened his eyes to see a white tiled ceiling.</p><p>	“Looks like your up kid.” An elderly voice spoke from his left. He turned his head to see Recovery Girl coming towards him. “That was stupid tearing both of your arms up like that. I was able to get most of the metal out of your arm but there were a few small shards that were too deep in your bones. I hope you like setting off metal detectors the rest of your life. Let me just see here for a second. Hmm, ok looks like your arms will be fine by Monday so take the weekend to rest.” Her tone told Izuku that wasn’t a request but a demand. He nodded in agreement</p><p>	“Good. Now then in  fifteen minutes they will be doing the award ceremony. I’m pretty sure your ‘friend’ is still waiting for you so why don’t you and her send some time together before that ok.” Recovery Girl stated pointing to her door. Izuku thought for a second then he realised she must mean mei. He nodded and went to the door. It was a struggle to open it with a sling and cast but he got it. Immediately he regretted that decision as a pink blur crashed into him nearly knocking him over. </p><p>“Izu you dummy you didn’t have to push yourself that far!” Mei was striking his chest as she cried. He used the arm he could move and put it around her.</p><p>“Sorry about that. I kinda got lost in the fight and well here we are. You know I’ll always come back to you. By the way, where's the armor? Tell me they didn’t destroy it to operate on me.” He asked as he comforted her. Mei looked up at him and gave her patented grin.</p><p>“Nope! You said that emergency release was pointless. Well I saved the armor with just that. We have a lot of work to do, you really messed it up mister.” Mei was back to her normal self. Izuku chuckled to himself then showed his arms off.</p><p>“Sorry I kinda got my hands full till monday but after these come off I’ll be more than willing to help. Heck I’ve got some plans for some new additions.” He said.  “Well wish me luck I now have to go face the crowd again.” He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and made his way down the hall. ‘Wait she never told me what place I made!’ He thought as he reached the entrance.</p><p>“AND HERE HE COMES FOLKS THE MAN OF THE HOUR THE AMAZING IRON MAN IZUKU MIDORIYA! GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THIS YEARS WINNER!” Well Mics announcement just answered his question. The applause was deafening as he made his way up to the podium. Shinso and Todoroki  stood on the third place step and a similarly bandaged Kirishima stood on the second place spot. He gave Izuku a big smile as Izuku made his way to the top spot. After a short announcement from Midnight All Might came to deliver the medals.</p><p>“Young Shinso you were amazing and the true embodiment of a quirk doesn’t make a hero the hero makes the quirk!” So All Might wasn’t the best at giving praise or speeches Izuku thought. ‘This is going to be painful.’</p><p>“Ah young Todoroki you’ve done well to make it this far your father must be proud. But keep this in mind. Be your own hero.” Todoroki thanked All Might and accepted the medal.</p><p>“Ah young Kirishima you did excellent today! Do not let your defeat stop you remember there is more to being a hero than winning.” Izuku watched as All Might gave his friend a medal and seemed to whisper something to the red haired boy who quickly perked up at whatever was said.</p><p>“Now Young Midoriya. You surprised everyone today. Not only did you cause a scene with your entrance you are also the first ever non quirk user to win this festival. To think I would Live to see this day. Ladies and gentlemen remember this well today you saw history! Today this young man shattered society's perception of the quirkless so I ask you to all give him a round of applause.”  With that speech the audience cheered. All Might made to give Izuku the medal and leaned in and said. “Be here early on Monday. The principal would like a word with you.”</p><p>(Other POVs)</p><p>	James sat there in amazement. Izuku Midoriya had done it. He didn’t care if he woke his family up he cheered and tears ran down his face. Hope had sprung anew in the young man's chest a hope he thought long lost. He could be a hero. He wondered if there was a way to contact Izuku.</p><p>	In a bar in the back allies of China a man sat watching the spectacle. ‘Interesting I’ll have to keep my eyes on this kid.’ He sat down his drink and left the bar and made his way back to his office.</p><p>	In the deserts of the middle east a small squad of mercs had spent the evening watching the events unfold. One man in particular took immense interest in the last battle. “Ahahahaha!!! That’s what I call a weapon! With that, wars would be so much funner! I need to get my hands on one of those!” The blonde man cackled.</p><p>	In an office building in japan a long nosed man sat with a frown. “Curious I want all you have on this Midoriya.”</p><p> </p><p>AN: 3 villains have made their appearance. How will Izuku handle his new popularity. Couple of questions.<br/>Should Izuku join the hero course or stay in the support course and become a hero after graduating?<br/>If he joins the hero course will they offer the same choice to Mei?<br/>What types of suits do you want to see? What mobile suits should Izuku take inspiration from?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: DO NOT FEAR FOR I AM HERE! I am amazed by all the reviews that I’ve got. I had to wait as they kept coming in. Thank you all so very much. And thanks WelshDragon18 for giving me some ideas on custom suits. I’m going to take SkylerHollow’s suggestion for classes since a majority of you wanted him to stay in support. Ugh the pairing I like are always rare or usually in harem stories where you don’t get to see a lot of them, fun. Oh well on to the story and onto writing Mei.<br/>… And now it’s christmas where I am. MERRY CHRISTMAS HO HO HO</p><p>Chapter 14</p><p>(Mei POV)</p><p>	It was the sunday after the festival and she found that building babies without Izu wasn’t nearly as fun as it once was. So she decided to go inside but that was a mistake as well her parents were watching the news and they were still on about Izuku winning. Some were saying it was amazing and a great step for quirkless representation while others criticized UA for allowing him to compete with his ‘disability’ Mei just scoffed hearing that. They didn’t understand. Izuku had made the impossible possible and they say he’s disabled. ‘He’s more human than you are.’ she thought.</p><p>	“Jesus leave the kid alone why don’t you?! He’s just following his dream is that really wrong!” Her father got it. He had been yelling at the tv all day. Mei had gotten texts all weekend from members of the support club congratulating her and Izu, even a few asking if they were still together which she promptly deleted. She made it to her room and collapsed onto her bed. ‘Izu you better be ready to build many babies tomorrow.’ She looked at her sketchbook, a bad habit she had picked up from her boyfriend. She had some designs for the suit but also some for her hero project.</p><p>(Izuku POV Sunday Night)</p><p>	‘OK! Screw metal detectors!’ He had visited his moms work earlier and they had gone off when he passed through. Explaining you had metal shards stuck in your arm was rather annoying and a little embarrassing as soon as the guards recognized him as the winner of the sport festival thankfully they just asked for a photo. ‘I guess I’ll have to get used to that.’ He thought as he sat in front of his pc. He plugged in his encrypted drive where he kept all his designs and opened one labeled Glacier. It was a design he had thought up a while ago. He had no idea if he’d ever need such a suit but you could never be too careful. He edited the rail guns designs and saved the file and started working on a new idea. He needed to find a metal that could take blows from someone like Kirishima or he’d be in trouble. At the moment though he was designing a suit with gauntlets that should allow better hand to hand combat. Using one arm ment it was slow going. He had just started the designs on the super heating system when he got an alert of a new email on his old I-Island account. ‘Huh maybe Ribbons and Melissa saw the event.’ He thought as he opened it. </p><p>	Dear Mr. Izuku Midoriya </p><p>I don’t know if you will get this but My name is James Rhodes. I saw your matches in the U.A. Sports Festival and I have to say as a quirkless middle schooler myself you are amazing. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever have hoped to see someone do what you did. At first I wondered why you didn’t use that suit from the beginning but after some thinking I realized that would have cheapened what you did. You wanted to show you were just as capable without the suit as others from the hero course right? Well I don’t want to take up too much of your time so I’ll end with this. You have inspired me to try my hardest to become even half the hero you will become.</p><p>Signed<br/>James Rhodes</p><p> 	It wasn’t his friends, it was a fan.  He couldn’t believe his eyes. He had actually inspired someone, but also somehow this kid got an email only those who would have gone to I-Academy would know. ‘Kid might be pushing it, he said he’s in middle school so probably only a year or two younger than me.’ He mentally corrected himself. Yawning he went and laid down on his bed he grabbed his phone and brought up Mei’s contact.</p><p>Iron Man</p><p>Hey the most amazing thing happened. Another quirkless person saw the event and just emailed me saying I inspired him to try becoming a hero.</p><p>Mei&lt;3</p><p>That’s great. But you’ve probably inspired hundreds, how’s this any different?</p><p>Iron Man</p><p>He contacted me through my old I-Academy email. He’s only a middle schooler so only a year or two younger.</p><p>Mei&lt;3</p><p>Ok I can see why you are excited. But I’m just as excited about tomorrow.</p><p>Iron Man</p><p>Why’s that?</p><p>Mei&lt;3</p><p>You get your cast off! We are going to make so many babies tomorrow.</p><p>Iron Man</p><p>Oh I thought you were going to say because I owed you more hugs.</p><p>Mei&lt;3</p><p>You do but babies! I have so many Ideas for the suit! OH THE SUIT! We still have to fix that!</p><p>Iron Man</p><p>I’m so sorry.</p><p>Mei&lt;3</p><p>You’re lucky you're cute.</p><p>(Monday Morning)</p><p>	“Alright Mom I’m going to school!” Izuku hugged his mom and started to open the door.</p><p>	“Be safe my little hero!’ His mom just had to say that now. The neighbors outside snickered a little. Izuku just shrugged and started down the stairs. He had to get to UA Early for some meeting with Nezu and get his casts removed. He had hoped he would be able to beeline it to the nurses office first but as he came in view of the main gates Maijima was waiting.</p><p>	“Well you’re here let’s go hero.” Maijima said as he made sure to lead Izuku to the principal’s office. “Let me say this before the meeting Midoriya. No matter what I’m proud of you. It’s not very often do we find someone with your talents for development. Yes Hatsume rivals you but she’s got a few explosive tendencies, if you catch my drift.” Izuku just chuckled. He knew alright. Mei had a tendency to not test her inventions and it would lead to explosive outcomes. Sighing, he stepped through the door. Upon entering he encountered a few of the teachers, All Might , and Nezu.</p><p>	“Ah Mr. Midoriya please take a seat.” Nezu waved his hand to the chair in front of his desk. Izuku sat and the meeting started. “So first off congratulations on winning the sports festival you showed the whole world how hard work can pay off.”</p><p>“INDEED YOUNG MAN. I HAVEN’T SEEN  THE MEDIA SO ENGROSSED IN ONE OF UA’S SPORTS FESTIVAL SINCE I FINISHED FIRST IN ALL EVENT’S MY THIRD YEAR!” All Might chimed in.</p><p>	“Quite so. Let’s get down to business though I’m sure you want to be out of those sooner rather than later.” Nezu stated, indicating his casts. “Earlier this year during our first meeting you expressed interest in becoming a hero. Is that still one of your goals.” He asked.</p><p>	“Indeed it is. It’s but one of my goals though. I’m also thinking about starting my own support company, of course the suit is staying as  my own personal gear. I shudder to think what would happen if villains somehow got a hold of one and unfortunately no matter how safe you make your company there will always be a chance of someone selling your product on the black market.” Izuku explained his reasoning over not selling the Iron Man/Gundam armor. </p><p>	“Indeed it’s quite a shame when something like that happens.” Nezu nodded somberly. “Well after a discussion we have come to a decision. We can help you achieve one of your dreams faster. Midoryia Izuku, we want you in the hero course. You too can become a hero!” Those words were the words he wished to hear for so long so why did they not make him excited as they should have. The discussion he had with Mei that day played through his head. How he seemed to be rushing and how she couldn’t stand seeing him get hurt again. She had told him she had planned to follow his path as an inventor and hero. It didn’t feel right getting this shortcut when she didn’t. Then it hit him, why he wasn’t jumping for joy, why he wasn’t going to accept this. </p><p>	“Thank you sir but I can’t at the moment. I need the support course to reach all my goals if I’m not in that class I’ll stagnate. I won’t perfect my armor like I should, I’ll constantly be looking for shortcuts. But more than that I’m nothing without my partner, the person I wish to spend my life with. Mei and I complete each other. We cover each other's flaws; without her I’d be only half the hero I could be and that’s not just a disservice to me but to all the potential hero students.” The room grew silent after he finished. He sat there for a bit and looked around. “Uhh would it be ok if i go to the nurses now?” Nezu just nodded.</p><p>(Nezu POV)</p><p>	As Izuku Midoriya left down the hallway he felt the sudden urge to laugh so he did. Tea went everywhere but he didn’t care. “Hehehe… See I told you all that would happen.” He spoke to his staff. Some just shook their heads where others like Aizawa and Maijima just smiled.</p><p>	“I assume he passed your little test Eraser.” Maijima asked the resident sleep deprived teacher.</p><p>	“It would have been illogical to accept such a proposal. I’ll be honest though he’s thought it through.” The grouchy man answered. “So what now. If I know you and unfortunately I do, you have a plan don’t you Nezu?” All eyes turned to the principal.</p><p>	“Yup and this is what will happen.”</p><p> </p><p>(Mei POV)</p><p>	She had paced around the workshop over forty times now. She picked up her favorite wrench and tapped her shoulder as she kept pacing. Where was he? ‘Izu if you’re late so help me...’</p><p>	“Do what? I’m pretty sure you’d never use that on me. It would throw off it’s balance.” She spun to see Izu leaning on their work bench looking over plans to repair the suit. “Should add new hydraulics to counter the speed of the suit at full power.”</p><p>	“Why you… I ought to...‘sigh’ Probably but that’s just a trail system now, It drains the reactor in just over a minute. We also need a metal that can survive the kinetic power of the punches or it would just be a repeat of Friday.” She pulled her hair back, it was time to work. They throw suggestions at each other as they edit the blueprints for the next iteration of the suit.</p><p>	“Alright class before we beg… Hey Hatsumei Midoriya  get over here the class hasn’t even started yet and I have a few things to hand out!” The telltale voice of their instructor rang out through the room.</p><p>	“But Power Loader Sir if we don’t start it will cut into our baby making time!” She complained, getting a few snickers from the class, she didn’t care. If they were going to do ‘that’ then it would be between them in private.</p><p>	“ ‘sigh’ Phrasing Hatsumei and if you don’t want to see the companies for the internships that’s fine by me.” That got her and Izuku’s attention. Maijima went over how proud he was that Izu and her made it to the finals and Izu won. He told them the internships started in a week and to have their companies picked out by Friday. He handed sheets to all but Izu and her. As all the others went off to work Maijima flagged them down. He handed them lots of different papers.</p><p>	“First one’s are your new schedules...”</p><p>	“What new schedule?!” Were they being kicked out?! Oh god what did they do wrong!?</p><p>	“Let me finish.” Maijima rubbed his temples. “Nezu decided you two needed extra classes, congratulations every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. You'll be training with hero class 1-A. The rest are internship offers.” This was unbelievable. They had done it.</p><p>“Can we still…”</p><p>“You’ll have the time after school until the building closes to work in here don’t worry. It would be a disservice to us and you if you couldn’t go 100%.” He looked at Izu. It was like a dream she didn’t want to wake up from. So many companies wanted her. Izu was flipping through his paper and then.</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL…”</p><p> </p><p>AN: And that’s a rap. What do you think Izu is screaming about?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Internship found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: Damn just caught up with the manga. So many dead. Jeez. No idea when this will be done I’m building the PG 00 Raiser (The raiser was so annoying!) so yup.  If you’re wondering about part timer I’ve been reading the light novel to help plot out the story so it will be a slower upload. Not to all those this winter do not slip and fall on your butts. Healing takes so damn long and it hurts. Well got no more announcements so… LET'S GET THINGS STARTED, GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET. READY? GO!!!</p><p>CHAPTER 15</p><p>(Izuku POV)</p><p>	Izuku sat on his bed wondering just how his life got this complicated. He had expected to turn down their offer to change classes then get some internship offers from support companies. ‘So far so good.’ What he wasn’t expecting was Nezu  to find a work around and get him in both classes, that by itself would be enough but that rat had done the same to Mei.  He then thought back to the internship offers and his blood boiled all the support companies made it a stipulation that he had to bring his suit. He knew what those vultures wanted and he wouldn’t give it to them. The suit was years in the making and he’d be damned if he let some greedy fat cat get their paws on it and claim it as theirs.  </p><p>	“Izuku? Honey are you ok?” His mother was at his door and he looked down to see he had broken the tool he was fiddling with.</p><p>	“I’m fine. Just upset at all the internship offers i got.” He couldn’t lie to his mother.</p><p>	“What about them?” She looked at the pile of papers.</p><p>	“You know I’ve been working my whole life to make that suit for myself. Well literally every support company wants me to bring it! They just want to tear it apart and take it’s secrets for themselves!” This was a fact of the world he had to live in. His mother was humming while looking through the pages. She stopped on the last one.</p><p>	“Then how about you intern here?” She showed him the name and his jaw dropped. At the end of the list was the name of one of the top five heroes. ‘Why?’ was the most prevalent thought but right behind it was the thought that it was his only option now.</p><p>(Next Day Mei POV)</p><p>	Izuku was not happy the day before and when she saw the requirement for his internships she was furious. The Mark One was their personal baby and those companies obviously didn’t care about the brains behind the product but only wanted the product. ‘If anyone wants to take my baby without my permission then i’ll have to use the flamethrower!’</p><p>	“I thought you scraped that when the nozzle broke and nearly burned your house down?” The obvious sound of Izu’s voice came from behind her.</p><p>	“I said that out loud didn’t I?” She sheepishly asked.</p><p>	“Yup. But I like the way you think. Maybe that’s why I feel for you my adorable firebug.” He pulled her in for a quick kiss.</p><p>	“Izu… people will see us.” </p><p>	“I don’t care. I’d shout my love for you from the peak of Mount Fuji if I had to.” He pulled her in close. “So did you choose an internship yet?”</p><p>	“Yup! It’s from A-Shields, the new company that came to the festival. They were impressed how far I made it and how my babies farred!” She was so happy they offered her a spot. Getting an internship at a new company could give her great contacts for the future.</p><p>	“Uh… That’s great Mei!” Izu must still be mad about his internships. “ I even found one myself!” He pulled out his sheet and showed the place. It was for support but it was for a top five hero agency and it didn’t have that stupid requirement.</p><p>	“Izu… That’s… That’s…”</p><p>	“Amazing? Incredible? I know I can’t believe we didn’t see it in our first run through of the list. I guess we were so annoyed that the rest of the internship offers just blended together!” He was so happy she just laughed. “What?”</p><p>	“You’re being a hero nerd again dear.” She grabbed his hand and started dragging him. “We got to get to class.”</p><p>	“Oh right!” He quickly matched her pace. </p><p>(Lunch Time Izuku POV)</p><p>	The suit’s repairs were taking longer than expected so they had to split to work. While Mei fixed the frame Izuku fixed the wiring. ‘We might have enough time to finish one add on before internships. We have to work twice as hard now.’ He was staring at the mangled  mess of wires that went in the right arm when he finally heard it.</p><p>	“YOU TWO IT’S TIME FOR LUNCH!” Power Loader screamed, catching their attention.</p><p>	“Can’t. Have to finish repairing the frame. Izuk dear can you bring me something from the cafeteria?” Mei started her welder back up and went back to work. She placed the new metal strut and started wielding like nothing had happened.</p><p>	“Hatsume if i have to get up you won’t have access to the workshop for a week!” That wasn’t an idle threat; he had banned Hana from the shop for four days when it was found out she plagiarized another's work.</p><p>	“Come on hun lets go so Maijima sensei can do whatever he needs, we don’t want to lose shop privileges.” Izuku placed his hand on Mei’s shoulder. “We can have your favorite.”  That was tempting, but he walked right into a trap. Her smile grew and she turned towards Izuku.</p><p>	“What if my favorite was a piece of hot broccoli?” She smirked as she placed her hand on his chest.</p><p>	“I thought your favorite was chocolate… OH well If you insist.” He Pulled her in tight. She had wanted to embarrass him but this was just as good.</p><p>	“STOP STOP STOP! I do not need to see this! Go somewhere else to flirt for goodness sake!” Maijima sensei was flailing his arms.</p><p>	“Alright sir. Come on Mei.” Izuku picked her up and ran from the workshop. Mei chuckled as they made their way down the hall. </p><p>	“Are you sure you want to do that internship?” She asked Izuku.</p><p>	“Yes. It’s a great step towards a part of my goals. It’s going to suck without you but I’ll call every night.” Izuku’s smile made her happy.</p><p>(Power Loader POV)</p><p>	“Those two are going to be the death of me. I’m not sure if they’re going to blow up the shop or make another kind of baby.” He sighed and started looking over the internships that were turned in. “Oh he found one. Lets see. Oh that will be interesting let’s make the call.”</p><p>	“Hello Hakamada, it's Maijima. Yes it’s about him. Yup he’s decided to take up your offer. Anything I should tell him to bring? Alright I’ll do that. Oh you have a hero student joining you as well? Katsuki Bakugou, wasn’t he that explosion boy the second placer beat? Ha ha ha. I can’t wait to see if that works. Take good care of Midoriya alright?” Maijima hung up the phone and continued looking through the papers.</p><p>(Day of the internships Izuku POV)</p><p>	He held the case containing his newest inventions, the Burning gauntlets. A pair of gauntlets powered by two gn condensers that when active can increase the outer hand armors temperature allowing for him to super heat metal to bend or for some painful attacks. He stood on the station line waiting for his train.</p><p>	“You’re so close to your dream Izu. Just think about it one day you’ll be telling our grandkids how you became such a great hero and it will all be because you never backed down from a challenge.” Mei had just said grandkids. Izuku was shocked for a second until he shook it off and pulled her in.</p><p>	“And it will all be because of their grandma… Do you think that Yaoyorozu girl is still single?” He smirked at the face Mei made.</p><p>	“I don’t know. I’m sure she’d love a snarky boyfriend. Why don’t you ask her?” Mei pushed him away.</p><p>	“I would but I already have the best girl anyone could want.”</p><p>	“Really? Who’s that?”</p><p>	“I don’t know if you know her but she’s the best inventor bar none. She has beautiful pink hair and a pair of golden eyes that would just drag you in. If it wasn’t for her I never would have won the sport’s festival.” He stepped closer to her.</p><p>	“What is her name?” Mei asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>	“Mei Hatsum…” </p><p>	“Out of the way loser. A real hero’s comin through.” And just like that the mood was ruined.</p><p>	“Looks like sparky hasn’t changed.” Mei remarked under her breath.</p><p>	“The train bound for station J is now approaching please stand behind the yellow line and enter after the doors are opened.”</p><p>	“Well it looks like my train is here.” Izuku Prepared his bag and case.</p><p>	“Shame It means you only get one.” Mei said, quickly leaning in to kiss him. “Be safe.”</p><p>	“You know I will he’s the number 4 hero after all.”</p><p>AN: And another chapter done. What’s going to happen to Iida now that Izuku won’t be there?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>